


Won't You Save Me?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Criminal Minds
Genre: Characters do die, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, FBI!5SOS, I probably wont like this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, criminal minds au, if you don't like it then go watch Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Hotchner, Aaron and Haley's first child, gets accepted to do her FBI training as an agent. Jessica, along with five other people, start their lives as agents early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jessica

I walked inside after i arrived home from my part time job for the day. I dropped my bag on the floor by the door and jogged to the dining room. "Did the mail come yet?" I chewed on my bottom lip and rocked back and forth on my heels as I waited for my mom to answer. 

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen. It's on the counter by the fridge." She said without looking up from the paper. "Can you go get Jack first? He's watching cartoons in the living room."

"No, I need to open the mail first. My letter should be here today!" I squeaked, jumping slightly. I had applied to the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI where my father worked. I had wanted to do my FBI training with the unit instead of in a lecture hall and only six students have the opportunity to do it. It may seem unfair for me to apply since I have connections to the BAU, but in the rules, it didn't say anything against using your connections.

"Jessie, get Jack and then you can look at it. Don't you want to wait for Dad to come home before you open it?" Mom asked, finally looking up.

"Dad already knows if I got in or not but he won't tell me. No one on Dad's team would either and it's driving me crazy. I need to know, Mom. I need to." I begged. "I don't want to wait." I whined.

"Your father will be home for dinner, you can open it when we're all together. Now, go get Jack. It's your turn to make dinner together." I whined and walked down the hall to the living room. I leaned against the doorframe and looked at the TV. Law & Order: SVU played on the screen, rather than the cartoons he was supposed to be watching.

"Hey, Jack, I thought Mom and Dad said you couldn't watch this show yet?" I cocked my head and smirked as Jack jumped.

"Don't tell Mommy." He begged and changed the channel. I laughed and walked over to him, crouching down. Jack wrapped his arms around my neck and I stood up, lifting him up.

"It's our turn to make dinner. Should we make pancakes for dinner? I know that's your favorite." I giggled and walked to the kitchen with his limbs wrapped around me like a koala.

"Will Daddy be home for dinner? He loves pancakes for dinner." Jack giggled. I set him down and grabbed his stool. 

"Mom said that Dad should be home for dinner, so let's make pancakes. Can you get the eggs and the milk from the fridge for me?" I asked and grabbed the recipe book. He nodded and pulled the milk and eggs from the fridge. "Okay, crack two eggs into the bowl. Make sure you don't get any shells in the bowl, though."

"I know, Jessie." Jack pouted and climbed up onto his stool. He grabbed an egg and cracked it into the bowl.

"Good job, bud. Now the next one." I instructed and grabbed the measuring cups from the cupboard. I poured the correct amount of milk into the cup and then into the bowl.

"Can we put chocolate chips in them?" Jack asked, looking up at me. 

"Of course. Who would eat pancakes without chocolate chips." I giggled and opened the cupboard to look for them. "Mom, where are the chocolate chips?"

"We're out. You used the last of them when you were on your period last week." I groaned and looked at Jack with a pout.

"We don't have any chocolate chips." Jack looked at my pout and giggled. 

"Call daddy and tell him to buy some." Jack suggested. I nodded and pulled out my phone.

**To: Papa Hotch**

_We need chocolate chips. Can you get some on your way home??_

**To: Future Agent Hotchner**

_I'll see if there's anywhere to stop on my way. You wouldn't happen to be making pancakes, would you?_

"Oh no. Dad's on to us." I laughed. "He'll get some on his way home if he can find a place." Jack and I waited until Dad came home before we started cooking the pancakes. 

"Whose idea was it to make pancakes for dinner?" Dad asked as he walked in.

"Jessie's. But we need the chocolate." Jack ran over to Dad and grabbed the plastic bag from his hand. 

"You're lucky, I risked my dignity and went to Wal-Mart." Dad laughed. I rolled my eyes playfully and took the bag from Jack as he brought it to me. Mom walked over to Dad and pecked his cheek as he took off his tie.

"How was work?" She asked, taking the tie and hanging it up.

"We didn't have a case to work on, so we set up the cubicle spaces for the new agents with name plaques and everything." I covered my ears when I heard him talk about the new agents, mostly because I was scared of hearing his tone. The tone of voice that people use can tell you more about the situation than an answer to a question. I didn't want to hear his tone for fear of finding out if I made it in or not. I wanted to read the letter to find out. Jack and I finished making the pancakes and I set them on the table. Jack set out plates and silverware and cups. We all sat around the table and served ourselves the pancakes. 

"Jessie, don't you have something to open?" Mom commented as we all started eating. I almost choked on my food as I rushed to the kitchen to grab the letter. I sat back down and opened the envelope.

"'Dear Jessica Anne Hotchner'. Gross, they used my full name." I cleared my throat and started reading again. "'We are proud to inform you that you will be joining the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI for your training as a special agent. Your letters of recommendation have shown us that you will be a great addition to our team. Your orientation will be on Wednesday, July 13th. Feel free to arrive anytime, as your orientation will begin once all new recruits arrive. Welcome to the team. Chairman of the Board, Lynnette Stevens.'"

"You got in!" Mom grinned at me. 

"I got in!" I screamed and looked at my Dad. "You didn't cheat to get me in, right?"

"You got in on your own, Jess." Dad grinned and took a bite of his pancakes. 

"Can you tell me the names of the other five people?" I asked and took a sip of my milk. "And who we're all assigned to?"

"You're gonna be with Reid, he wanted to be with Baby Hotchner. There's four boys and one other girl besides you. So, there's: Ashton Irwin, he's with Morgan; Michael Clifford, he's with Garcia; Calum Hood is with Rossi; Luke Hemmings is with JJ; and Katelyn Sykes has Emily."

"I thought they were supposed to pick equal numbers of males and females?" I asked.

"Usually there is, but since Reid memorized everyone's applications he felt that the six selected were the best." He explained and I nodded.

"I can't believe I got in. Did anyone say anything about your daughter applying?"

"There were a few complaints, but since I resigned from the committee they felt that it was still fair to let you apply."

****

After dinner, Jack and I cleaned everything up while Mom and Dad went to the living room. "Are you gonna be gone all the time like Daddy now?" Jack asked softly.

"Unfortunately, yes. But, you'll have fun with Mommy like usual." I picked him up and let him cling to me like a koala, once again. 

"Will you play Legos with me?" He asked quietly, burying his face into my neck. I rubbed his back and walked upstairs with him and went to his room. "I want to build a castle for my knights."

"Alright, let's build a castle." I smiled and grabbed the bucket of Legos from the shelf.


	2. Luke

July 13th

I woke up earlier than usual. The clock next to my bed read 5:42am. I had never been more excited about anything in my life. I had wanted to be part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit since I was in grade school. The functions of the human brain have always interested me. I had always wanted to study the behaviors associated with humans, which was why the BAU seemed like a logical place for me. I stayed in bed until 6:00am. I got up and walked into my bathroom, feeling along the wall for the lightswitch. I took a long, thoughtful shower and I spent a long time making sure my hair was in place. I put on one of my only pairs of skinny jeans that didn't have holes. I went down to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal, the kind with little marshmallows. I always save the marshmallows for last. I think they taste best when they're a little soggy. After breakfast, I got in my car and began my drive to the FBI Headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. I walked inside and went to the front desk. "Hi, my name is Luke Hemmings. I'm here for orientation."

"Follow the signs, it'll lead you there." The lady smiled and handed me a badge with my picture on it. 

"Thank you." I smiled and clipped my badge on my shirt. I walked down the hallway, following the signs for orientation. I walked into the main center of the BAU. It was less hectic than I had been expecting. There weren't as many people as I had expected, either. 

"Welcome, you must be Luke. Your desk is there. Everyone is waiting at the round table." The lady with blonde hair and bright makeup chirped.

"I'm the last to arrive? I thought I'd be first." I was honestly shocked, to say the least.

"Oh, no. Jessica was the first one here. You're just a couple minutes later than Katelyn." The woman smiled at me. "Follow me to the round table." I nodded and followed her up past a few offices and into a conference room.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start with the orientation." A man with a brown suit stood up and adjusted his tie. "I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I'm the leader of the Quantico team. I'm very pleased to have all of you here." Aaron spoke with a solid voice. No doubt as to why he was the leader. "I'll have my agents introduce themselves to you now and give you a little bit about themselves." He nodded to the woman who lead me to the room and she smiled.

"I guess I am first. I am Penelope Garcia, I'm the technical analyst here at Quantico. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me, I'm always here." Penelope grinned and took her seat at the table, which was, in fact, round.

"My name is SSA Derek Morgan, I'm from Chicago. I also like to call my friend Garcia many different names that can be considered inappropriate in the workplace, but it is consensual and returned." He nodded and took a seat at the table. "You're up, Reid."

"Right. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I am called a genius by pretty much everyone here and they are not wrong. You see, I have an ei-." He was cut off by Agent Hotchner clearing his throat. "I tend to ramble a lot." Dr. Reid blushed and sat down next to Derek.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ. I'm the communications liaison for the BAU. I've got a son named Henry, who was almost born in this building." JJ was slightly smaller than the rest of them. Her bone structure seemed petite, but I was willing to bet she could hold her own in a fight with a suspect.

"I guess I'll go next. I'm SSA David Rossi. I may be old, but I can still catch an unsub without getting too short of breath." Everyone in the room laughed lightly at his attempt at humor. He took a seat at the table and a woman with dark hair began to speak.

"Welcome to the BAU. My name is Emily Prentiss, and I have no children; but, I do have a cat named Sergio." She smiled softly and took a seat.

"I'd like you all to introduce yourselves, as well. Then we'll pair you off with your training agent." Aaron stated. "Jessica, you can start. Say your name, how old you are, and.." He trailed off and looked up at the light fixture as he pondered. "And a fun fact about yourself that people might not know."

"Okay, then. I'm Jessica Hotchner. I'm 18. Something people might not know about me is that I have three extra bones in my left hand." I furrowed my eyebrows. There was something about her that made me want to get to know her more. Maybe it was the sparkle of her aqua colored eyes, or the slight curl of her hair.

"Hold on a second." The boy next to me crossed his arms over his chest. "You're both Hotchner's, so are you related?" He asked.

"Yes, we are. She's my daughter. Which means that you all must be on your best behavior with her." Aaron crossed his arms and stared at all of us. I felt the need to nod, so I did. "You can go next then."

"Alright, I'm Michael Clifford. I'm 18. My fun fact is that I can play the guitar, quite well, actually." Michael grinned and looked around the room confidently. Everyone looked at me, as I was the one next to him.

"Uh.." I took a deep breath. "I'm Luke Hemmings. I'm 18, almost 19. My birthday is in three days." Penelope's eyes lit up.

"We should have a party! Oh, I love having parties. It brings something nice into this building of icky." She sighed out of content and waved her hand at me. "Fun fact, please."

"Oh, uh.. A fun fact about me is.. Nothing, really. I don't think I have one." I chuckled nervously. I looked to my other side, at the girl next to me.

"My turn, okay. I'm Katelyn Sykes, and I'm 19. My fun fact is that my father was a serial killer in New Hampshire." Katelyn was the loud type, I could tell that right away. She was probably that girl in school who was friends with everyone because she wasn't afraid to talk to everyone.

"Well, that's hard to beat. I'm Calum Hood. I'm 19. I guess my fun fact is that I turned down the chance to be a professional soccer player because I would rather be here."

"Awe, I'm last. Anyways, I'm Ashton Irwin. I am 20 years old. A fun fact about me is that my birthday was about a week ago. July 7th."

"Dammit, we could have thrown a party." Penelope huffed and pouted.

"There will be times for parties later. I will now assign you to your training agent. You will spend about an hour with them going over the logistics of being in the BAU. Jess, you're with Reid. Irwin, you're with Morgan. Clifford, with Garcia. Hood, Rossi. Hemmings, JJ. And Sykes, with Prentiss. Any questions?" Aaron made eye contact with each of us.

"When are we going to get our first case?" Katelyn asked.

"We always have cases on file, but when we get invited in, then we will begin our regular routine. Now, everyone follow your agent." The agents stood up and each went to their respective recruit.

"Luke, I'm JJ. In case you forgot. Let's go to my office." JJ smiled and I nodded, smiling back. I followed her down to her office and she shut the door. "So, my job is to communicate with the press, as well as police departments we work with. I go through the files of cases and decide which ones we should pursue. I'm also the one that talks to the families of our victims."

"So, you're the one that tells them that their family member has been abducted or murdered?" I asked, sitting in the chair across from hers.

"Essentially, yes." She sat down and rested her elbows on her desk. I looked around, my eyes stopping on a framed picture of a young boy on her desk.

"Is that Henry?" I asked, looking closer at the picture. She nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "How old is he now?"

"He's 18 months." JJ smiled proudly and I smiled back.

"Is it hard?" I asked, looking up at her. "Having a family and having this job?"

"It's incredibly difficult, but it's definitely worth it. I wouldn't trade my life for anything else." I grinned and placed the picture back down on her desk.

"So, do I get to have a gun?" I asked and JJ laughed.

"After our hour is up, we're all going down to the firing range and the new recruits are going to take the firing test." She informed. "You'll all be doing training workshops with us, so we can teach you how the team works. Mostly, we teach you how a team works in some of the situations we get thrown in to." 

 ****

After the hour, we all went down to the firing range. We exchanged our phone numbers and contact information in the cars on the way down. We were each put into a stall and given protective glasses. "Your task is to hit as close to the bullseye as possible. If your score is within 5 points of a perfect score, you're awarded a sticker that will go on your badge to prove you're legally allowed to carry a gun. Understood?" There was a chorus of 'yes, sir's and nods. It took almost two hours for everyone to get through the firing test. It wasn't hard for most of us. Only Michael didn't receive his gun sticker. It wasn't like he needed it, anyways. He'd be with Penelope, working with the computers. "When do we get to shoot people?" Calum asked.

"You don't shoot unless someone they're threatening you in some way." Jessica muttered, ripping a string off her shirt. I smiled to myself. "You get in trouble for shooting someone, if they weren't going to hurt you or someone else."

"My dad was shot by a cop because he had a hostage. The hostage died, too, and now that cop is on suspension." Katelyn said and slid her badge back into her pocket.

"Yes, that's very true. It's important that you only shoot when it is absolutely necessary." Aaron inquired.

****

September 28th

"I hope everyone's hungry. We've got reservations at Edinburgh in half an hour." Derek spoke up as we all looked over old case files.

"Edinburgh? What's that?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"It's an Italian restaurant downtown. They have the best spaghetti and meatballs I have ever tasted." Michael grinned. I nodded and followed the other agents out to the vehicles. I was in the Suburban with JJ, Reid, and Jessica.

"How long have you both been in the BAU?" I asked, trying to ease the awkward silence in the car.

"I've been here for about 10 years. JJ has been for about that, too." Reid said, looking out the window. 

"We've all been around the BAU for roughly the same time. All of us except Hotch and Rossi." JJ added as she drove. "Rossi has been here for, I think, almost 25 years now. Hotch has been here for about 20 years."

"21. He had been here for three years before I was born." Jessica spoke up. 

"Isn't it against the rules for you to get accepted into the program if you have relatives on the team?" I asked and looked at her.

"Jessie earned her spot fair and square. Hotch didn't even look at the applications. He refused to." JJ defended as she pulled up in front of the restaurant. I nodded and got out of the car.

"So, you like being called Jessie instead of Jessica?" I asked as I walked up to the building beside her.

"Jessie, Jess, doesn't really matter." She shrugged and I nodded, holding the door open for her.

"Not Sicca? Sickie?" I chuckled and she rolled her eyes, though there was a slight upturn to her lips.


	3. Jessica

"Sickie?" I laughed softly. "That's different."

"Well, no one ever really has a nickname based on the last part of their name. Only the first. So, Sickie is, like, the last part of your name." Luke shrugged and chuckled. I laughed and covered my mouth slightly. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer, a redish tint likely forming. I walked over to the table where the others were sitting. I sat next to Dad and Luke. Across from me was Katelyn and Emily.

"If this food isn't as good as Rossi's, I'm leaving." Morgan joked and the table erupted in laughter. "Rossi should have been a chef, not an FBI profiler." 

"That's what retirement is for." Rossi laughed and looked at the menu. I looked at mine, scanning the pictures.

"Do you always choose what to eat based off the pictures?" Luke asked without looking up from his menu.

"I trust with what I see. Their words can lie." I turned the page. "It's like that with people, too. I watch body language, not what they say." 

"You're so deep." Luke laughed and nudged my shoulder. I giggled softly and flipped my hair over my shoulder. The waiter came over and we all placed our orders. "What's it like being the daughter of an FBI agent?" Luke asked, making direct eye contact.

"He's right next to me." I laughed. "I can't talk about that now. But, I will say, he's the reason I wanted to join the BAU." I smiled and leaned my head on my hand on the table. "What about you? Why did you want to join?"

"I wanted to prove something. My brothers are both sophisticated lawyers and I was always the one getting in trouble when we were younger. I wanted to prove to my parents that I am capable of doing good things, not just sleeping with girls and getting drunk." Luke sighed, glancing down at the edge of the table. I squeezed his forearm gently.

"The BAU does amazing things for many people. If you haven't shown your parents that you're capable of doing good, then this is a great way to do it." I moved my hand off of his arm as the waiter came over with our food. I picked up my fork and stirred my spaghetti, mixing the sauce with the noodles. I lifted my fork to my mouth, but set it down when I noticed Dad tense up next to me. I turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing. Eat your food. We'll discuss back at HQ." I nodded and took a small bite of my spaghetti. Whatever happened, he was more than just worried about it.

****

Back at the BAU, Dad told us all to meet in the conference room. I walked in and took a seat at the table along with the other agents, Dad and Garcia standing by the screen. "The Reaper is back." 

"The Reaper?" Katelyn furrowed her eyebrows. "That name sounds familiar."

"He's a serial killer in Boston. He stopped for a while to watch the chief of police suffer." Morgan explained. "He resurfaced a while ago and was stalking Hotch an-"

"He was stalking my family." I looked up at Dad. "He had been sending pictures of my wife and kids that he took of them during their daily lives." 

"You never told us we were being watched." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"That was for your own protection." Dad gave me a look and I slumped back in my seat. "Last year, we figured out who was behind the killings. His name is George Foyet. He was also a victim. He stabbed himself 48 times to throw us off. It worked for a while. He used aliases to keep himself hidden. We thought it was because he was scared of The Reaper coming back, but then we got too close."

"Foyet found Hotch in his apartment during his separation from Haley. He stabbed Hotch in almost every non-fatal spot there is." Emily added. "He dropped Hotch at the hospital and dropped off the grid." Garcia passed out file folders with all the information the BAU had on Foyet. 

"If you'll direct your attention to the screen. These are the most recent images that have been received from The Reaper." Garcia pressed a button on the remote and several images flooded the screen. I widened my eyes as I looked at each image. There were images of Dad and I arriving at HQ that morning, pictures of Mom and Jack at the grocery store, Dad and I at the restaurant, and even a couple of Luke and I talking while we ate.

"He was at the restaurant." Rossi rubbed his face. "He was there and we didn't know. We could've taken him into custody."

"We know he's close. We also know he has a need for making me and my family suffer." 

"A-am I in danger?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"We're all a team now, we won't stop until he's caught." Calum looked around and everyone and they all nodded in agreement.

"I've already got protective custody with my wife and son now, Jessie and I should be safe here for the time being. Emily and Katelyn, you'll be paired up with Jessie and Reid to ensure her safety. I need everyone to go over the files and pictures and see if there's something we missed that can help us find what his next move is." Dad explained and everyone nodded, busying themselves with the case file. 

"Do the stabbings mean anything to him? Or is just his method of killing?" Michael asked.

"We've ruled it to be his M.O. but we're open to new ideas, if you've got any." Emily inquired, looking at him.

"Have you thought about connecting the stab wounds? There could be a hidden message within them." Michael suggested. "Like the first victim. If you connect them like this." He grabbed a red sharpie and began connecting the wounds on the victim. The wounds ultimately formed the letter A.

"You placed me, girl genius, with boy genius." Garcia clapped her hands together lightly. 

"Everyone take a victim and try to find a pattern in the wounds." Dad explained. I dug through the file and pulled out the picture of Dad's wounds. I traced my finger along the picture, connecting the wounds.

"Dad, your wounds are an E." I showed everyone the connection. "But these ones here, they form an exclamation point. It's a phrase."

"Everyone look for letters. There may be punctuation." Reid took his copies of the pictures and laid them out. A couple hours later and all the connected pictures were laid out on the floor. We all stood there looking down at them. 

A

LL

H

O

T

C

H

N

E

R

S

M

U

S

T

D

I

E!

"I need to call Haley." Dad grabbed his phone and walked out of the room.

"Jack's only 4, Foyet wouldn't go after a child, would he?" I asked, looking up at Morgan.

"I don't know, Jessie. I just hope we can find him before anything happens." Morgan reassured me and rubbed my back. The phone rang in the middle of the table and all eyes turned to look at it. "Garcia?"

"On it." She sat down and opened her laptop. Morgan picked up the phone.

"This is Morgan." He spoke clearly, his eyes moving around the room. I froze when they stopped on me. "It's for you." I nodded slowly and took the receiver from Morgan.

"H-hello?" I looked at Morgan as he wrote something on a notepad. He slid the paper to me and I read what it said. 'Don't show fear.'

"Hello, Jessica. I hear you started training as an FBI agent. You are a lot like your daddy." Foyet's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice strong.

"I've got your mommy here. She's getting awfully antsy. It would be best if you and your daddy came home as soon as possible. I wouldn't want you to miss this." He laughed and hung up.

"He has my mom. That means Jack is with him too." I looked at Morgan, fear obviously present in my voice. "I have to find Dad." I ran out of the room toward my dad's office. "Dad?!" I yelled as I stood in the doorway. 

"Jessie, what is it?" Dad asked, nerves lacing his tone.

"He has Mom, and that means he has Jack too. We have to go!" I was panting by now. 

"I'll tell the others to meet us at the house." Dad said as he grabbed his keys. He texted the others as we ran down to the car.

"Dad, what if something happens to them?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Nothing is going to happen. We're gonna get there before they get harmed." I nodded and got in the car. Dad got in and pulled out of the parking lot. I looked down at my phone as it started ringing. "Who is it?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. It's an unknown number."

"Answer it, but put it on speaker so I can hear." I nodded and swiped to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jessica, so nice to hear your voice again." Foyet's voice made me wince. I put it on speaker so Dad could hear.

"What do you want?" I looked at my dad in fear.

"Your mommy wants to say goodbye." I could hear the smirk in Foyet's voice.

"Jessie?" Dad's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he heard the fear in Mom's voice.

"Mom, don't worry. We're coming." I tried to keep the tears in, but failed.

"It's okay, Jessie. Mommy's just gonna go away for a while." I took a shaky breath as she spoke. "But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Make sure Jack knows that I love him, and tell Dad to smile more. I don't want you and Jack to grow up thinking your father isn't happy." Mom instructed. She sniffled before speaking again. "I love you, Jessica. I'm so proud to call you my daughter. And, Aaron, I know you're listening. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. Don't forget to tell the kids you love them." It was silent for a few seconds before there was a gunshot rang through the line.

"Mom? Mom?!" I dropped my phone and covered my face with my hands. I looked up as we pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and started running inside.

"Jessie, wait!" Dad yelled after me, but I didn't listen. I ran inside and let out a sob as I saw blood on the carpet. I ran up the stairs following the trail of blood.

"Mom?" I called out, clinging to the hope that she was still alive. I dropped to my knees as I followed the trail into Jack's room. Mom's lifeless, bloody body was laying there on the ground. "No.." I covered my mouth and let the tears stream down my cheeks. I picked up her cold hand and held it tight. "Please wake up." I cried, closing my eyes. My eyes shot open as I felt someone's hands around my neck. I tried to push the hands away, but I was forced onto my back on the floor of Jack's room. I looked up and saw the livid eyes of George Foyet. His hands tightened around my throat and I gripped his wrists, trying to pry him off of me. I was gasping for air.

"You got my message. All Hotchners must die!" Foyet seethed down at me, squeezing my throat tighter. With one final gasp, I let my grip on his wrists falter. My hands fell to the floor and the world around me became silent and dark.


	4. Luke

I got in the Suburban with JJ, Katelyn, and Emily. "Does this kind of thing happen often?" Katelyn asked, picking at her nail polish.

"What kind of thing?" Emily asked, looking through the rearview mirror at Katelyn.

"Do psychos go after members of the team and their families often?" She expanded, looking up.

"Not often. Only if they have some serious beef with them." JJ informed. "We concluded that Foyet went after the Hotchners because they were surrogates for his own family."

"Surrogates? Like he thinks of them as his own family, in a way?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Something like that, yes." Emily sighed and pulled up outside. We all got out of the car and put on the bulletproof vests. "When we go in there, stay close to us. We don't know where Foyet is, or what his next move is." Katelyn and I nodded as we followed Emily and JJ up to the house. We each took out our guns and Emily kicked the door open. I followed JJ to the family room. Foyet's body was on the floor, blood splattered on all the surrounding walls and furniture. His face had been smashed in, most likely by the butt of a pistol. Aaron's body was laying a few feet from Foyet. Aaron was covered in blood, a majority of it probably not his own. He had cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

"Where's Jessica?" I asked, looking at JJ. "I have to find her." I looked toward the stairs and found a trail of blood. "Jessica?!" I called, following the trail up the stairs. 

"Luke, where are you going?!" JJ yelled after me.

"Jessica, please just give me a sign that you're still alive." I sighed and checked each door in the hallway. I came across a door that had 'Jack' displayed in wooden letters. I slowly pushed the door open. Jessica and Haley were both laying on the ground, lifeless. "Shit, Jessica." I ran to her body and dropped to my knees. I placed my fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. "Fuck, you still have a pulse. It's gonna be okay, I promise." I moved her body so she was laying flat on her back. I linked my hands together and pressed down on her chest. I went through quick repetitions with no luck. "Come on, Jess. You gotta wake up." I pulled her mouth open and placed mine on hers, breathing into her. I pressed on her chest a few more times before I heard shallow breathing coming from her mouth and nose. 

"L-Luke.." She whispered, almost so quiet I didn't hear her. I looked down and let out a breath of relief. 

"Thank fuck." I pulled her up, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. "I thought we'd lost you." She weakly wrapped her arms around my torso, burying her face in my neck. "We should have gotten here sooner."

"M-mom. She's dead." Jessica cried against my skin, her tears falling onto my shirt. "He killed her." 

"Shh, Sickie, it's gonna be okay." I rubbed her back, gently rocking back and forth. Tears pricked my own eyes, threatening to spill over.

_I walked up to the door of the Hotchner house, a bouquet of roses in my hand. I rang the doorbell and rocked on the balls of my feet. The door swung open and a tall woman with medium length blonde hair was stood with an oven mitt on her left hand. "Oh, you must be Luke!" She grinned at me._

_"That's me." I chuckled. I held the roses out to her. "I got these for you. I wasn't sure what kind of flowers you liked, but Jessica said roses would be fine."_

_"Oh, roses are perfect. You shouldn't have." She giggled. "Come on in." She stepped aside and I walked in._

_"Haley, your timer is going off." Aaron called out._

_"Oh, excuse me, Luke. I need to check on dinner. Jess and Jack are in the living room if you'd like to join them." Haley smiled and took the flowers with her to the kitchen. I nodded and walked to the living room._

_"Luke, you made it!" Jessica smiled up at me. She and Jack were sitting on the floor while playing the board game SORRY._

_"You didn't think I would pass up a dinner with the most intimidating man on the BAU team and his beautiful daughter, did you?" I chuckled and sat down with them. Jessica blushed and elbowed me in the ribs. "You know, you look almost identical to your mom." I commented._

_"Yeah, I get that a lot." She smiled up at me._

_"Who is he?" Jack pursed his lips and squinted his eyes at me._

_"This is Luke. He works with me and Daddy." Jessica told him. "It's your turn, too."_

_"Looks like you're losing, Sickie." I joked._

_"You're really going with that nickname, aren't you?" Jessica giggled and looked down at the game board._

_"I think it suits you. It's different than most people would think, like you are."_

_"How am I different?"_

_"Well, most females look up to their mothers and not their fathers. You followed your father's footsteps and joined the BAU. You don't mind seeing blood, which I've never seen from a woman before." I smiled down at her, even though she couldn't see me._

_"Stop profiling me. I get enough of that from my dad." She laughed and pushed my shoulder, making me fall to my back. I laughed and sat back up._

_"Dinner's ready!" Haley yelled from the kitchen. I stood up and Jessica held her hands out to me._

_"Pull me up." She giggled. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She grabbed Jack's hands and pulled him up before lifting him up, letting him rest on her hip. I followed her to the dining room and took a seat at the table next to her. Haley set the hot food on the table along with a serving spoon._

_"Dig in." Haley giggled and sat down. We each served ourselves, except for Jack, of course. "So, Luke, what made you want to join the creepy world of the BAU?" Haley asked as we ate._

_"Uh, I don't really know." I took a bite of the tuna casserole._

_"Tell her what you told me." Jessica encouraged._

_"Okay, well, I wanted to join the BAU because I wanted to prove myself to my parents. I'm the youngest of three boys, and there has to be one bad egg, right?" I looked down at my plate._

_"Statistically, yes. There is an exception to every rule, though." Aaron commented. "I was the bad egg, too. Now I'm the good one between my brother and I."_

_"I've got one brother who's a lawyer and one who's a doctor. I had to do something that could compete with that." I sighed._

_"You don't have to prove yourself. All you have to do is be yourself. If people don't think that's enough, then they're not the kind of people you need in your life." Haley smiled at me from across the table. "If you need a surrogate family, you've got us."_

_"Thank you. That -- That means a lot." I grinned._

"She's gone, Luke. She's gone." Jessica cried in my arms. I held her closer and let my own tears fall. She gripped my shirt and let out a wrecked sob. Her breathing slowed and I knew she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and let her legs fall on either side of my waist. I carefully walked downstairs with her.

"Jessica.." Aaron whispered. "Please tell me she's okay." He begged and I nodded slowly.

"She's asleep." I rubbed her back and carefully wiped my eyes.

"Where's Haley? And Jack?" Morgan asked, looking between Aaron and I. 

"H-Haley's dead." Aaron said before breaking down again.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, looking at Aaron. He shook his head and put his face in his hands. I laid Jessica on the couch. "Jack's favorite game is hide and seek. We need to check hiding spots for children." I looked at the rest of the team and they nodded. 

"He's right. JJ and Reid, take the basement. Emily and I will take the upstairs. The four of you can take the main floor. If you find him, check him for wounds." Morgan instructed. I nodded and went to the kitchen with Ashton. 

"You've been here before, right?" Ashton asked and I nodded.

"I came over for dinner a few times, yeah." I searched the cupboards near the floor for Jack.

"When you came over, did you play hide and seek?" He asked and I nodded again. "Where was his favorite place to hide?"

"There's a trunk by Aaron's desk in the office." I said and ran down the hallway to where Aaron's office is. I pushed the door open and went over to the white trunk. I lifted the lid and let out a breath of relief when I saw Jack curled up.

"You found me!" Jack giggled and reached his arms up to me.

"I did." I picked him up and held him close. "Everyone was looking for you but you were hiding so well." I walked out of the room and took Jack to the living room. 

"Where's Mommy?" Jack asked, looking up at me.

"Mommy had to go away for a while." Tears pricked my eyes again. 

"When is she coming back?" Jack pouted and it broke my heart into a million more pieces.

"She's not, buddy." I whispered softly. He looked at me then looked over at Aaron.

"Daddy? Mommy's not coming back?" Jack asked. I set him down and he ran over to Aaron.

"No, Jack. Mommy's not coming back." He pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. Aaron looked up at me and wiped his eyes. "Can you do something for me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Anything."

"Take Jessica with you and make sure she knows that you're there for her. I need you to be there for her however she needs you." Aaron said sternly, making sure I understood what he meant.

"Yes, I swear, I will. I will never stop being here for her." I nodded and walked over to the couch where Jessica was laying. I picked her up carefully. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. No matter what it is." Aaron nodded and I carried Jessica out to the Suburban. JJ followed me out.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive, Luke?" She asked, softly.

"JJ, I'm fine. I promise." She nodded and handed me the keys. I unlocked the car and gently laid Jessica in the back. I got in and started the engine.


	5. Jessica

October 1st

I stood in front of the mirror in the guest bedroom of Luke's apartment. I had been staying here since the night Mom was killed. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my black dress. Luke knocked on the door gently before coming in. "Hey, love." He spoke softly.

"Hi." I sighed and looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. 

"Your mom wouldn't want you to be sad. She would want you to be happy that she lived her life. Be happy that we can celebrate her life today." Luke rubbed my back and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

"I miss her so much." Tears pricked my eyes and I felt Luke's arms tighten around me. The tears started to fall against the soft cotton of his dress shirt.

"She loved you so much, Sickie." He whispered in my ear softly. "Now, let's get going. Your dad wanted us to be there early." I nodded and followed Luke out to his car. We walked inside the funeral home and I stopped in my tracks. I turned and looked at Luke with tears threatening to spill.

"I-I don't think I can do this.." I whispered. Luke shook his head and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 

"Shh, it's okay. You can do this, I know you can." Luke whispered reassuringly. I nodded slowly and wiped my eyes. My dad walked over to us with Jack. 

"Luke, would you mind saying a few words about Haley? I know she loved you like a son and you must have a lot of good memories of her from the past few months." Dad held Jack's hand. 

"I would be honored, sir." Luke smiled softly. I stepped away from Luke and knelt in front of Jack.

"Do you want to go down to the lake?" I whispered so only Jack could hear. His eyes lit up and he nodded frantically. He let go of Dad's hand and reached for mine. I stood up and held his small hand in mine. I smiled a little and walked out of the building with Jack. We walked down the little hill to the lake.

"Jessie?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes?" I sat on the dock and looked at him.

"Where did Mommy go? Why isn't she coming back?" He sat down on my lap and leaned his back against my chest.

"Remember when you got your goldfish and he decided to swim upside down?" I asked and Jack nodded. "We told you that he went to heaven. That's where Mommy is now. She had to go make sure Nemo was being well taken care of."

"But, why won't she come back?" Jack whispered, looking out at the water. I reached down and pulled my heels off, placing them next to me. I pulled Jack's shoes off and set them beside mine, tucking his socks into them. I scooted closer to the edge of the dock and allowed our feet to dangle in the water. 

"Mommy can't come back. She had to decide if she wanted to stay with Nemo or us. She decided to stay with Nemo because she can watch over you and me from up there." I kicked my feet in the water gently. 

"I miss her. Do you?" He tilted his head back and looked up at me.

"Of course, I do. We only get one Mommy, you know." I kissed his forehead. "Hey, look." I pointed at the water where a group of minnows had gathered. Jack gasped and leaned forward to look at them. I wrapped my arm around him to hold him up while he looked. 

"Fishies!" Jack giggled. I smiled and looked down at the minnows. I looked up when I heard footsteps on the dock.

"You two better get inside, the service is about to start." Dad held his hand out to Jack. Jack took his hand and I grabbed my shoes and Jack's. Dad held his other hand out to me and I took it. I sighed and walked inside with Dad and Jack. We walked to the front of the room and sat on the pews in the front row. Luke came and sat next to me. I helped Jack get his socks and shoes back on before the priest started talking. 

"And now, a few words from the friends and family." The priest said as he finished his talk. Dad took a deep breath before going up to the podium.

"I just want to start by saying 'thank you' to all of you for coming." Dad started. "Losing Haley has been incredibly difficult for all of us. Not only was she my wife, but she was my best friend. We met in high school and I knew since then that she was the only one I would ever want to be with." I sniffled and looked down at my hands. Luke slipped his hand into mine and squeezed gently. I squeezed his hand back and looked up at my dad as he continued to talk. When he finished, Jack and I went up to share.

"Hi, everyone. My mom would have been shocked to see how many people showed up today. We've always had a small family, but all of you here today are our family." I wiped my eyes. "Mom was always there for me. I went to her for anything. I wasn't scared to talk to her about anything. She was never afraid to tell me when she was disappointed in me, either. She wouldn't listen to my problems and then yell at me for doing something wrong. She also worked through it with me." I covered my mouth to keep my sobs from being heard. "Jack, do you want to say anything?" I looked down at him and he nodded.

"Mommy is with Nemo and they both watch over us now." Jack smiled and the people in the crowd laughed sadly. I sniffled and squeezed Jack's hand as we walked back down to our spots. Dad nodded to Luke and Luke stood up, walking to the podium.

"Hi, everyone. I didn't know I'd be doing this until I got here today." Luke chuckled sadly. "I met Haley a few months ago. I went over to the Hotchner house for dinner. She asked about my family and when I told her I've had trouble with my relationship with my parents, she told me that I had a new family with them. She basically took me in as her surrogate son. She gave me a family life that I had never known before. She always told me how proud she was of me, even the little things." Luke paused and let out a shaky breath. "I successfully made Mac and cheese without burning anything and she told me how proud she was of me. She always made sure that I knew that if I could do one thing, I could do anything. She didn't make sure of that for just me, but also Jessica and Jack. She was more than a mother, she was a light. She was the light that guides you home. She was the light that helps you see the truth. She was the light of the world." I held Dad's hand as Luke finished. I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

***

After the service, everyone went to Rossi's house for the reception. I sat at a table in the yard with Jack and colored on paper with crayons with him. I looked up when a relative I didn't even know existed came over to us. "You do so well with Jack. Your mother would be proud." Unknown relative gave me a hug before walking away.

"Who was that?" Jack asked. 

"I have no idea." I giggled softly and kissed his cheek. More random relatives that I had never met before came over to Jack and I. Frankly, I had had enough. "I'll be back in a little bit. I'm gonna have Spencer sit with you, okay?" I looked at Jack and he nodded without looking up from his drawing. I waved Reid over and he came and sat with Jack. I walked inside the house, looking for Luke. I found him with Ashton and Calum at the banquet table. 

"Hey, Jess." Ashton hugged me securely. "We're all here for you if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks, Ash." I smiled weakly. "Mind if I steal Luke for a bit?" I asked and they nodded.

"Go ahead. More food for us, then." Calum kissed my cheek. I smiled and grabbed Luke's hand, pulling him with me to one of the bathrooms.

"What's going on, Sickie?" He asked, squeezing my hand gently. I sighed and locked the door behind us. 

"All of these people I don't know keep coming over to me and telling me that my mom would be proud of me." I rubbed my forehead. "I just want to escape it for a little while. I need to clear my head."

"Okay, and how do you propose you do that?" Luke rubbed my arms gently.

"Kiss me." I gripped his collar and pulled him closer to me, pressing my lips against his. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up onto the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Luke's hands spread warmth throughout my body as they roamed my torso. I gasped softly as his hands drifted up my thighs and under my dress. I reached forward and unbuttoned Luke's pants. 

"Are we really gonna do this? In Rossi's bathroom?" He chuckled and placed his hand on my cheek gently.

"If you want to, because I want to." I giggled and looked up at him as I pulled the zipper down. Luke grinned and pressed his lips to mine, moving them in sync with mine. His hand left my cheek and returned to my thigh. My back arched as Luke's fingers found my clit. He began to rub slow circles through the lace of my thong. "Luke, no teasing." I moaned softly. "I need you now." I pushed his dress pants down so they fell around his ankles. 

"You're hot when you take charge." Luke chuckled and pulled my thong off. I hooked my fingers in the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down. 

"Fuck, I'm so ready for this." I giggled and kissed him again. He kissed me back, his tongue lightly tracing my own. I gripped Luke's bicep as his cock entered me slowly.

"Yeah, you like that, baby girl?" Luke moaned into my ear and I giggled breathlessly.

"Love it." I ran my fingers through Luke's hair. He smirked and lifted my right leg up higher around his waist as he thrusted faster. I moaned against his lips and bucked my hips up against his. Luke moaned and lifted my hips up so they were flush against his. He held me up as he began pounding his cock into me. I moaned loudly and let my head tilt back against the mirror. "Luke." I moaned out. "Oh, god, fuck." I gasped as Luke's fingers found my clit again. 

"Shh, baby. You don't want everyone to hear us, do you?" Luke pounded faster. I moaned out his name and tangled my fingers in his hair once more. He moaned and rubbed fast circles against my clit. 

"I-I'm so close. Fuck, Luke." I tugged at his hair and arched my back. 

"Shit, baby, me too." Luke groaned and pounded his cock into me faster. I moaned loudly and squeezed my eyes shut as my high washed over me. Luke stilled as his orgasm hit.

"Holy hell, Hemmings." I giggled breathlessly. Luke grinned and pressed a kiss to my nose. 

"We better get back out there." He pulled out and pulled up his boxers and dress pants. I nodded and pulled my thong back up. I fixed my hair and unlocked the door, pulling it open. 

"Well, I hope you two had fun in there." I screamed a little as I saw Reid and Prentiss standing in front of the door. "We won't tell you father about this as long as you two make sure to use protection." Prentiss said.

"This was probably a one time thing. She needed to get her mind off of the events that have happened recently and I'm just here to help." Luke rubbed my back gently. 

"Just be safe, please." Reid smiled slightly at us and I nodded.

****

December 17th

I walked into the house with Jack after I had picked him up from preschool. "Daddy!" Jack grinned as we got inside. 

"Hey, buddy." Dad smiled. "Why don't you go play in your room for a bit? I need to have a chat with Jessie." Jack nodded and ran up to his room.

"What do we need to chat about?" I asked, walking to the kitchen where Dad was. 

"Do you remember Beth? Beth Clemmons?" Dad asked, sipping his coffee. I nodded.

"Yeah, she told me I was lucky I got into the BAU because the only other job I could get would be a hooker." I crossed my arms. 

"She was just joking, Jess." Dad sighed. "I wanted to tell you, Beth and I have entered an official relationship." My jaw dropped and I stared at him.

"You what?" My heartrate sped up and I let out a deep breath. "She hates me, Dad. You can't date her."

"She doesn't hate you, Jessica. You're overreacting." Dad crossed his arms.

"I am not overreacting! She literally hates me! Every time she looks at me, she looks at me like I'm a piece of trash. She told me, on multiple occasions, that it's pathetic that I still live with my dad." I was furious. I couldn't let my dad date this woman.

"Jess, she wouldn't say those things!" Dad yelled at me.

"Just because you're over Mom doesn't mean that I am!" I yelled back and turned to go up the stairs, but froze when I saw Beth standing there.

"Hi, Jessica." Beth smiled fakely at me. 

"Beth, what a terrible surprise." I crossed my arms.

"Jessica, that's enough. Beth isn't a bad person. You're just taking things out of context." Dad tried to reason.

"Yeah, Jessie, I'm not a bad person." Beth held her arms out for a hug. "Let's make this better." I looked at Dad and he nodded. I sighed and loosely hugged Beth."Don't worry, Jessie, I'll make sure your daddy forgets all about your little mommy." Beth whispered in my ear. I pushed her off of me and stormed upstairs.


	6. Luke

December 19th

I walked into the conference room of the BAU and took my seat at the round table. I looked around. "Where's Sickie?" I asked.

"She has an appointment tomorrow so she'll join us when she's finished. She said she was having pains in her back." Aaron sighed and sat down. 

"We can talk about the rest of the problem later." I said and he nodded. Penelope stood up and went to the front of the room. 

"Alright, let's get down to business." She started. "We've got four victims, all blonde women. They have all gone missing after visiting a doctor to determine whether or not they are pregnant. All four victims were pregnant at the time of their abductions."

"There is reason to believe that the unsub holds them until they have the baby, and then he kills them." Rossi added. 

"Could the unsub be a woman? Possibly a woman who lost a child?" I asked, looking over the case file. 

"There has been evidence of sexual assault, so the only way we have a woman unsub is if there's a partner." Aaron said. "This unsub abducts his victims every nine months, which means he's already got his sights on his next victim."

"When was the last victim found?" Prentiss asked. 

"Victim one, Erin Harris, went missing on January 12 and was found Septemeber 8. Victim two, Kate Robertson, went missing September 9 and was found June 4. Victim three, Jordan Jacobs, went missing June 5 and was found March 20. Victim four, Rebecca Stevens, went missing March 21 and was found early this morning." Penelope answered.

"Which means we have less than 24 hours before he abducts his next victim." Ashton sighed and set down his tablet.

"Stevens was found in Baltimore, Maryland. We'll be headed there first. Wheels up in 30." Aaron said and everyone nodded. 

***

We landed in Baltimore an hour later and we all headed straight to the police department. "Thank you for coming." The chief of police in Baltimore smiled weakly at us. 

"It's no trouble. Reid and Prentiss, I want you to go talk to the M.E. Luke, go with them." Aaron instructed and I nodded. I followed Reid and Prentiss out to the Suburban. I got in the back and looked out the window. Emily drove to the M.E.'s office. The three of us walked inside. 

"Agents, it's a pleasure." Dr. Tara Lindton shook each of our hands. "Here's our victim. Rebecca Stevens, 24." Tara pulled the sheet back, displaying the victim.

"She was obviously restrained. She's got bruising on her wrists and ankles." I looked at the body of the victim. "What was the actual cause of death?"

"She drown." Tara reported.

"Drown? The second victim drown, as well. First and third were strangled. He changes his M.O." Reid looked at the body of the victim. "Which means his next victim will be strangled."

"I'll call Hotch." Emily said and pulled out her phone.

"What would cause a killer to change his M.O.?" I asked.

"Could be that he likes the way that both methods make him feel and he can't do both to one victim." Reid informed and I nodded.

"Let's get back to the team." Emily said as she put her phone back in her pocket. I thanked Tara as we walked back to the car. We headed back to the police station and met up with the rest of the team.

"I want everyone to go back to the hotel, get some rest. we can pick up where we left off tomorrow." Aaron said.

"We can't find this guy if we're not looking." Derek crossed his arms.

"We have no leads, and I have Garcia running the victims' names to see if they have anything in common." Aaron sighed. "If we can get the report of the next victim tomorrow, then we'll be better off than we are here now." Derek caved and we all headed to the hotel. I walked to the room that I was sharing with Ashton. I set my bag on the bed furthest to the left.

"So, are you and Jessica a thing?" Ashton asked. "I mean, you're the only one who calls her Sickie. Which, I don't understand."

"We're not a thing, we're just really close friends. And, I call her Sickie because no one ever makes a nickname from the last part of the name. No one calls you Ton, but people call you Ash, you know?" 

"That's cute. You have feelings for her, though, don't you?" Ashton pressed.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." I smirked.

***

I looked up from my lunch when my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Aaron. "Hello?" I answered as I sat up.

"I need you to go back to the M.E.'s office. Prentiss and Reid will meet you in the lobby." I sighed and got up.

"I'll be right down." I hung up and got dressed. I grabbed a muffin from the basket and went down to the lobby.

"Let's get a move on." Emily smiled and I chuckled, following her out to the car. I got in and put my seatbelt on. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it, opening up the messaging app. 

**To: Sickie**

_**Hey your dad said you went to the doctor this morning. Everything alright?** _

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. "What's wrong, Luke?" Prentiss asked as she started driving.

"Nothing.. It's just, Jessica hasn't spoken to me the 17th. Apparently, Aaron has a new girlfriend who is a total bitch." I told them. 

"What? Beth? They're official?" Reid asked and I nodded.

"Jessie doesn't like Beth?" Prentiss furrowed her eyebrows.

"Beth has said some things to Jessica that aren't very kind." I sighed. "She told Jessica a few weeks ago that she would be better off moving out because now that she's in the picture, she's not going to let Aaron spend all of his time with his kids."

"Let me guess, Hotch didn't believe her when she told him." Prentiss sighed.

"She hasn't told him that part yet, but she told him some of the things Beth has said. He didn't believe those." I shook my head. "I just can't believe Aaron wouldn't believe her." I pulled out my phone when it vibrated and looked at the screen. I furrowed my eyebrows and swiped on the notification. 

**From: 855-64**

_**The message to 'Sickie' could not be received at this time as the number does not exist. Please check the number and try again.** _

"Can one of you try to text Sickie, I think something's wrong." I read the message again. Reid pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

"I sent her a text but I got a text back that says her number doesn't exist." Reid hummed in confusion. 

"Something is definitely wrong." I opened my contacts and called Aaron.

"What have you got, Hemmings?" Aaron asked.

"Not related to this case, but something is wrong. Reid and I both tried to text Jessica but we got texts back saying her phone number doesn't exist." I informed him.

"Have Reid try calling the number." Aaron said. 

"Spencer, call Jessica." Reid nodded and brought his phone up to his ear. 

"Her phone has been disconnected." Reid looked at me.

"Aaron, her phone has been disconnected. We need to get back to Quantico." I chewed on my lip and hung up the call.

"Luke, I don't mean to pry, but did you and Jessica use a condom that night at Rossi's after the funeral?" Emily asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror. I swallowed hard and looked back at her.

"No, we didn't. I didn't pull out either." I rubbed my forehead. 

"I think we found our fifth victim." Reid sighed and Emily made a U-turn, heading back to the hotel. We got out of the Suburban when we got back and went inside to meet the team.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, looking from Aaron to me. 

"Jessica's phone has been disconnected. I called Beth and she said that Jessica left for her doctor's appointment but never came back." Aaron informed.

"I guess I better come clean." I sighed and Aaron looked at me, his eyes going dark. "The night of Haley's funeral, Sickie and I had unprotected sex." Derek grabbed Aaron's arms as he went to lunge at me. "You told me to do whatever it takes to be there for her, and that's what she needed. She said she wanted to get her mind off of it and that was her idea of how to do so."

"He's right, Jessie needed the distraction and Luke was just doing what he could for her." Emily defended.

"Wait. You knew?" Aaron asked, turning to her.

"Yes. Reid and I caught them when they came out of Rossi's bathroom." I glanced at Rossi to gauge his reaction.

"You had sex in my bathroom?" Rossi asked and I nodded. "Did you at least clean up?"

"There was no mess, at least, I don't think there was one." I shrugged shyly.

"So, what's the real issue here?" JJ asked.

"We think Jessica is the fifth victim." Reid looked at Aaron. "She went to the doctor today, what if that wasn't for her back? What if she's pregnant?"

"We need to get back to Quantico. Wheels up in 20." Aaron sighed and started walking away.

"Aaron, wait." I called after him. The rest of the team shared looks before heading to the elevators.

"What, Luke?" Aaron crossed his arms and looked at me. 

"I'm sorry for possibly getting your daughter pregnant, it wasn't my intention." I said and he rolled his eyes. "We were both caught up in the moment. She was agitated by all of the random relatives that she didn't know coming over to her and acting like they knew her."

"Don't act like  _you_ know her." Aaron glared at me.

"I do know her. She tells me everything. She told me about your relationship with Beth and how blinded by love you are. Did you know that Beth has been trying to convince Sickie to move out. She told Sickie that you aren't going to be allowed to spend time with your kids anymore now that she's in the picture. Sickie told me you didn't believe her and you probably don't believe me now." I crossed my arms. "You can be mad at her for telling you what you don't want to hear, but right now, we need to find her. If she really is pregnant, that's my child and your grandchild. We can't let anything happen to Sickie." I walked to the stairs and jogged up to my floor and to my room. I went in and grabbed all of my things. 

"You didn't tell me you fucked Hotch's daughter." Ashton looked at me.

"I didn't tell anyone. She probably regrets doing it now." I sighed and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Let's go." Ash nodded and followed me down to the lobby. We all got in our respective vehicles and we got on the jet to go home. Once we were all settled, Aaron called Penelope on the videochat.

"This is all a joke, right? Jessie isn't really our next victim, is she?" Penelope looked at all of us sadly.

"It's looking to be that way. Can you access the security footage from Allina Medical Center?" Aaron asked.

"I can't, at this point. I'd need to be given access, they have a firewall up that I can't hack." She sighed.

"When we land: Luke, Morgan, Calum, and I will head to the clinic. The rest of you, I want you to go to my house and look through Jessie's room. Maybe she's had contact with the unsub before today." Aaron instructed. When we landed, the four of us got into one of the Suburbans and began the journey to the clinic. I followed Aaron inside. "Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. Is Dr. Banks in?" Aaron pulled out his badge and showed the woman at the front desk.

"Oh, no, he left after his 8:30 appointment." The woman said.

"Can you tell us who his last appointment was with?" I asked and she nodded, typing rapidly on her keyboard. 

"It was with a Jessica Hotchner. Oh, god. She's your daughter, isn't she?" The woman looked at Aaron. 

"We're going to need a copy of the report from her visit." Aaron demanded. The woman nodded and printed off a copy, handing it to Aaron. "I also need you to give our technical analyst access to your security footage." The woman nodded again.

"Anything else you need?" She asked.

"If we think of anything, we'll let you know." Aaron said and started walking out.

"Hotch, are you going to look at the report?" Morgan asked as we got to the car. 

"I-I can't.. I don't want to find out this way." Aaron placed his hands over his face. "Luke, you need to look." He handed me the file. I took the papers in my hands and looked over them. Tears pricked my eyes as I read over the report.

"She's pregnant.." I whispered. "We need to find her, she's carrying my child."

"We're going to find her, don't worry." Morgan squeezed my shoulder. I nodded and got in the car next to Calum. Aaron drove back to the BAU headquarters. I made a promise in that moment. I would find her, even if it was the last thing I did. 


	7. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, don't expect it to be good. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. I just need to get my ideas out.

Dad had left the day before, leaving me alone with Jack. "I have to go see the doctor, so Beth is going to stay with you, okay?" I knelt down and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"When will you be back?" He asked, looking at me sadly.

"An hour or two. I'll be back before you know it, I promise." I kissed his head and grabbed my keys. I walked out to the driveway and got in my car. The drive to the clinic was short and I made it with plenty of time. I went inside and up to the front desk. "Hi, I've got an 8:30 appointment with Dr. Banks."

"Jessica?" The woman at the front desk asked and I nodded. "I need to see a form of ID and your insurance card." I nodded and pulled out my driver's license and my insurance card and handed them to the woman. She made copies of them and handed them back. "Have a seat in section A and the doctor will be in shortly." 

"Thank you." I smiled and walked over to the section and sat down. I looked at phone to check if Luke had texted me, and he hadn't. I contemplated texting him and telling him why I was here but decided against it. I would tell him when I knew for sure.

"Jessica?" I looked up when I heard my name and smiled at the doctor.

"That's me." I stood up and walked over to him. 

"So, what brings you in today?" Dr. Banks asked.

"Well, I think I might be pregnant and I want to know for sure." I smiled a little and his pupils grew wider. My smile faltered and I tried not to let it show.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" He asked as he closed the door of the room. 

"Uh, it was October 1st." I chewed on my lip at the memory.

"And the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think it was September 13th." I blushed lightly. 

"Alright, I'm going to draw some blood and then we'll determine if you are, in fact, pregnant." Dr. Banks grinned and I forced a smile. He grabbed the rubber and tied it around my arm. He cleaned the spot on my vein and stuck the needle in. I winced slightly as the blood began to flow into the tubes. He removed the needle and placed the gauze on the hole. "I'm going to take these to the lab and I'll be back in 5-10 minutes with the results." I nodded and he walked out of the room. I let out a deep breath and placed my hand on my stomach. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I could taste bile in my throat and I leaned over and emptied the contents of my stomach into the trashcan. I coughed and wiped my mouth. The doctor came back in shortly after.

"I've got the results." He grinned. "You're pregnant!" He laughed happily, almost as if it were him having the baby.

"That's great! I need to call my husband." I silently thanked the Lord that I had chosen to wear my diamond infinity ring that day. I pulled out my phone and went to dial Luke's number. I gasped as Dr. Banks snatched my phone from my hands. "Wh-what are you doing?" I screamed a little as he grabbed a needle and syringe with a weird yellow liquid inside.

"This will only hurt for a minute." He pinned my arms down against the small pillow and stabbed the needle into my neck. I tried kicking him but my muscles didn't seem to work.

****

When I woke up, I was laying on a cement floor. I brought my hand up to my head and I furrowed my eyebrows as both hands went up. I looked at my hands and whimpered softly as I noticed the handcuffs. I tried to scream but there was duct tape over my mouth. I reached my hands up again and pulled the tape off my mouth. "Help! Somebody, help me! Please!" I screamed and tried getting my hands out of the handcuffs. I let out a sob as I heard footsteps on the stairs. "No.. Please. Please, don't hurt me." I begged. "No!" I screamed.

"Shut up." Dr. Banks lifted me up and hooked my handcuffs to a pulley coming from the ceiling. I screamed as he gripped my jaw. "Shut up, you little bitch." His palm connected with my cheek roughly. 

"Let me go. Please, let me go." I begged and tried to hold back a sob.

"Oh, no, I can't. You and I are going to be spending the next 9 months together." Dr. Banks smirked and moved his hands to my stomach.

"No! Leave my baby alone!" I screamed and kicked my legs. I sobbed and tugged at the handcuffs. "My dad is going to find you. He's going to kill you." I spat in his face. He raised his palm and let it connect with my cheek harder than before. He gripped my jaw again and stabbed my neck with the needle and syringe.


	8. Luke

I followed Aaron and Morgan into the BAU headquarters with Calum beside me. "I know it seems hard right now, but just think. At the end of this, you're gonna be a father." Calum smiled and rubbed my back. 

"What did you learn from the clinic?" Emily asked as we made our way back to the group.

"If she makes it out of this, I'm gonna be a grandpa." Aaron looked at me with tears in his eyes. I smiled a little and set the medical report on the table.

"I've gotten access to the security footage, and you can see Jessica arrive but you never see her leave." Penelope informed us. 

"We need to get a search warrant for the clinic. Garcia, find out everything you can on Doctor Richard Banks." Aaron instructed. "Did you find anything from Jessie's room?"

"We found four empty pregnancy test boxes in her trash can but no actual tests. Garcia searched her computer and found that she was looking at maternity clothing on various websites as well as google searches for 'how to tell your not boyfriend that you're pregnant'." Reid said. 

"We need to bring Beth into custody. She could have told Sickie to go to the doctor." I suggested.

"Beth has nothing to do with this." Aaron defended. 

"Hotch, she could know something. We have to bring her in." Emily reasoned. "She doesn't like Jessie and we know that. We need to interrogate her."

"We need to do everything we can to find her." I said, crossing my arms.

"I have something!" Penelope exclaimed. 

"What have you got, Mama?" Morgan asked.

"Okay, so Doctor Richard Banks has no history of violence or any criminal record at all. But, Banks lost his wife and baby to a car accident a week before the first victim went missing."

"There's the stressor." Morgan sighed. "What else have you got?" 

"Well, his wife drown and something icky happened." Penelope started. "Dr. Banks went a little cuckoo and strangled his 2 month old baby."

"He's the unsub. Garcia, we need his home address." Aaron said.

"And, sent!" 

"Let's go. Irwin, Hood, Rossi, and JJ: go to the clinic with the warrant. Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, and Luke: come with me, we're going to the house." Aaron grabbed his keys and jogged to the elevator. I followed him and the rest of the team to the vehicles. I got in the back between Morgan and Reid. 

"What if he's not the guy? What if someone else has her?" I chewed on my lip and cracked my knuckles.

"We're going to find her. Even if he isn't the guy, we're going to find her." Morgan assured me. 

"We better fucking find her." I rubbed my temples. "We have to find her. I-I.." I stopped and looked at my hands.

"You love her." Reid inferred. Aaron tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I love her, so much." I sighed and glanced at Aaron. He grimaced and shook his head. He parked on the street in front of Dr. Banks' house. I got out and followed Morgan to the door. He kicked it down and we all made our way inside. Morgan went upstairs, Aaron down the hallway, Prentiss to the basement, Reid and I to the sides of the house. 

"Clear!" Morgan yelled from the master bedroom.

"Clear here too!" Aaron yelled. I made my way to the kitchen and stopped when I saw Dr. Banks' body on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Guys! In here!" I called. Reid jogged to the kitchen and sighed. 

"He's not our guy." Reid sighed and pulled out his phone. "JJ, we found Banks' body. I think we're looking at a partnership gone wrong." 

"I'll have Garcia look for anyone who might be connected to him." Aaron said. "Tell the others to meet us back at HQ." I followed Morgan and Aaron out to the vehicle. We all got in in the same places as before. Aaron drove us back to the BAU and we waited for the others to come back.

"Sir, I think I have something." Penelope said as we arrived. "Banks has an identical twin brother. They were both adopted, but by different parents. They recently reconnected."

"Anything that could lead us to believe he's our unsub?" Morgan asked. 

"Well, Banks' twin, Leroy, tried multiple times to have a baby with his wife but she couldn't get pregnant. Every time she did, she had a miscarriage." Penelope said. "Leroy's wife went missing about 3 years ago."

"He probably killed her for not giving him an heir. You got an addre-" Aaron was cut off by the sound of glass breaking.

"Aaron Hotcher, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and murders of 4 women." A SWAT team member said as he slammed Aaron down against a table. He handcuffed Aaron and pulled him up roughly. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will appointed for you."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, looking at the officers. "You think he killed those women? That's absurd. One of them is his daughter!" I argued.

"We received a frantic call from Jessica Hotchner. She said that her father was the one who kidnapped her and the others." An officer explained. 

"She's alive?" I asked, my heart beating faster. "Aaron couldn't have kidnapped her. He was with us when Jessica disappeared."

"You can't argue with the evidence." The officer said as he pulled Aaron out the broken glass door with him.

****

The rest of us sat around the round table. "We need to find the twin. He's probably our unsub." Morgan said.

"He's gone off the grid. No credit cards under his name, no properties, no insurance, nothing." Penelope sighed. "His home address is listed as Banks' address."

"The M.E.'s report just came back on Banks' body." JJ said as she looked at her tablet. "Banks has been dead for almost 3 days." 

"But, Banks was the one in the security footage at the clinic." Morgan furrowed his eyebrows.

"They're identical twins. Leroy stole Banks' identity to find his next victim." Reid said. "Garcia, can you trace Banks' credit cards and possibly even his car?"

"On it." Penelope scooted up to the table and started typing rapidly. "Banks' credit card was used to purchase prenatal vitamins and medicines at a drug store in DC. His car GPS places him in the middle of DC."

"Look at houses around that area and see if any are unowned or under an alias." Reid instructed. Penelope nodded and her eyes moved across her screen quickly.

"We got two hits. One is a warehouse and the other an unowned home with a bomb shelter. Addresses sent to your phones." Penelope said and everyone stood up quickly.

"Rossi, Prentiss, Hemmings, Hood: take the house. The rest of us will take the warehouse." Morgan instructed. I followed Emily out to the Suburban and got in the back with Calum. I took a deep breath as she started driving.

"It's gonna be okay, Luke. She's gonna be okay. We'll get to her before he can hurt her." Calum reassured me. He held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I nodded and looked out the window, squeezing his hand back.


	9. Jessica

I tried as hard as I could to slip my hand from the handcuffs, but I couldn't do it. He had placed them on too tight. "Please let me go, Dr. Banks. I'll do anything." I pleaded as he came down the stairs.

"Stop calling me that. It's not my name." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Yes, it is. You're my doctor!" I looked at him.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Leroy. Your friend Banks is dead and I'm the reason." Whoever this guy was, I needed to get out of there and fast. "You'll be dead too, but not until you deliver this baby. I need another one."

"You sick son of a bitch." I spat. "My dad is going to find you."

"Your dad? Little Aaron Hotchner?" Leroy laughed. "I've got news for you. He's going to get convicted for what I've done. And you're going to call it in."

"Like hell I am." I scoffed and tugged at the handcuffs again. I screamed a little as Leroy cocked his gun and placed it against my temple.

"I'm going to call 911, and you're going to tell them that your father is responsible for this." Leroy smirked. "Understand?" He asked and I nodded. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I-I'm being held against my will." I tried to be calm but I knew my shaky voice was giving it away.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" 

"Jessica Hotchner. My father is responsible for the missing pregnant women. He kidnapped me because I knew too much." I tried to hold back a sob, but it forced it's way out. Leroy snatched the phone back and hung up. "Please just let me go.." I begged quietly. Leroy's palm connected with my cheek. 

"If I hear another word out of your mouth, I will sew it shut." He threatened. I sobbed softly and bit my lip to keep my mouth closed. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the duct tape, placing a piece over my mouth. He smirked and walked back upstairs, locking me in the dark basement.

****

I opened my eyes from my power nap and blinked a few times to try to get used to the dark. I tried to bring my hands down, hoping this was all a dream. I was wrong. I whimpered against the tape and tugged at the handcuffs. Suddenly the lights to the basement flickered on. Leroy came running down the stairs, his face smeared with blood. "You little bitch." He seethed. "How did they find you?" I screamed against the tape as he slapped my face. He ripped the tape off my mouth and gripped my jaw. "Scream for them. Scream for your little boyfriend." He demanded. I shook my head and he slapped me again. "Do it!"

"Luke." I sobbed, not able to make my voice come out.

"Louder. I want him to hear you." Leroy smirked and grabbed a knife, holding it against my neck.

"Luke!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Luke, help me!" I sobbed and Leroy pressed the cold metal of the blade against my skin. "Please, help me!" I cried out. Tears were freely streaming down my cheeks. I gasped as I heard Luke's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Sickie, are you down here?"

"Yes! Yes! Help me! He has a knife!" I screamed as Leroy gripped my hair and pulled my head back. I watched as Luke and Morgan came down the stairs. 

"Let her go, Leroy." Luke demanded, aiming his gun at Leroy. Leroy shielded himself behind me and pressed the knife to my neck. "If you let her go, I won't kill you." 

"You won't kill me? But you'd kill me if I didn't let her go?" Leroy chuckled darkly. "Where's the fun in that?" I gasped as Leroy moved the knife away from my neck and moved it down toward my stomach. "Maybe I'll kill your baby and let her live. How does that sound?" Leroy teased.

"Drop your weapon." Calum demanded. "Drop the weapon and step away from her." 

"You must be great fun at parties." Leroy chuckled sarcastically. "You don't let anyone have any fun." He smirked and pressed himself up behind me. "She's a beautiful one, isn't she?"

"Let her go!" Luke begged. "She doesn't deserve this." 

"I lost more babies than I took. You think I deserved that?! Huh?!" Leroy yelled. "My wife killed herself because she couldn't give me what I wanted most!" Leroy grabbed his gun from his belt and positioned it at my head. "Maybe you'll feel what I feel."

"I won't." Luke seethed and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew past me, hitting Leroy in the neck. He fell to the ground behind me, gasping for a breath. Calum ran over to Leroy while Luke ran to me. "Calum, does he have the key to the handcuffs?" Luke asked, looking at Leroy's pockets. Calum shoved his hand in each pocket, searching for the key.

"It's not here. Go find Prentiss and Rossi, they might have found something." Calum said and Luke nodded before running up the stairs. "I'll be back, Jess. Don't worry." Calum said, following Luke. I nodded, my heart beating faster and faster. Not even five minutes later, Rossi ran down the steps.

"We need to get you out of here so we can get your dad out of his holding cell." Rossi said and unhooked my handcuffs, letting me sit on the ground. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked them. 

"I knew you guys could find me." I stood up and hugged him tightly, trying to hold back more tears.

"We would have spent the rest of our lives looking for you, Jess." Rossi pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Now, there's a special someone who's dying to see you again." Rossi chuckled and held me up as we walked out of Leroy's house. Tears pricked my eyes as I saw Luke leaning against the Suburban. 

"Luke.." I didn't even try holding the tears back because I knew they'd fall anyways.

"Sickie." Luke looked up at me, his face splitting into a grin. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He wound his arms around my waist and held me tight. "Jesus Christ, you have no idea how worried I have been." I cried softly and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. 

"Come on, lovebirds. We need to go rescue Hotch." Rossi said and opened the door to the Suburban for us. Luke climbed in and I slid in next to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Should we take you to the doctor?" He asked, looking down at me.

"No, Luke, I'm fine. I promise." I laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed and nodded. His hand slid down to my stomach and up under my shirt. "Your hands are cold." I whispered, nuzzling my face into his neck. 

"Sorry, love." Luke chuckled and rubbed small circles on my stomach. Rossi drove us all to the federal holding center. He parked and Luke got out of the car, holding his hand out to me. I took his hand and slid out. He wrapped his arm around me protectively and we followed Rossi and Prentiss inside. 

"Jess!" Reid yelled as the others came inside. He ran over to me and lifted me up, hugging me tight. "We were all so worried about you."

"Trust me, I know." I hugged him back tighter. 

"I'm pretty sure your dad isn't going to let you out of his sight for the rest of your life." Reid joked and I gasped.

"My dad. I need to see him!" I let go of Reid and turned toward the door. Dad slowly came out of the doors with two officers. One of them took his hands and unlocked his handcuffs. "Dad!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"Jessica!" Dad hugged me tight. "Fucking hell, I was so worried about you." Dad rubbed my back gently as I started to cry again. "And then the SWAT team came and told me that you called. I was really scared at first, but then they played me the recording and I knew you were alright at that moment."

"I'm so sorry. He had a gun to my head, I had to call them." I sobbed against the silk of his shirt.

"Shh, Jess, it's okay. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." Dad promised. "You and the baby are going to be safe."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know you and Mom always taught me to be safe, but I wasn't." I sniffed and looked down.

"Hey, the baby is still going to be my grandchild. I'll love them either way." Dad pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You know, Luke said something pretty crazy in the car when we found out about you being pregnant."

"Really? What did he say?" I glanced over at Luke.

"Hemmings." Dad said and Luke looked over at us. Dad cocked his head, gesturing for Luke to come over. Luke jogged over with a scared look on his face.

"Yes, sir?" Luke asked, looking at Dad then at me.

"You have something to say to my daughter, don't you? What you said in the car?" Dad encouraged.

"What? You want me to say that here? What if she doesn't like it?" Luke widened his eyes. 

"Luke, just tell me." I reached out and took his hand. 

"O-okay. Jessica Hotchner, I am in love with you." Luke said, his voice shaky with nerves. I looked at Dad, then at Luke.

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes. Sickie, I love you."

"I love you, too, Lukey." I smiled softly and I could feel my cheeks heating up. Luke let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God, I thought you were going to say you didn't feel the same way." Luke ran his fingers through his hair.

"When I can come back to work?" I looked up at Dad.

"Uh, never." Dad said sternly. "This job is only going to get you into more scary situations." 

"Dad, I'm fine, I swear. It won't effect my work." I pleaded. "Please, let me come back until I have to go on maternity leave."

"Not yet. You'll take two weeks off and then once you've passed the psych evaluation, you can come back." Dad was adamant that I didn't return right away and I was bummed. I wanted nothing more than to get right back to work.

****

January 7

"Luke, let's go. We're gonna be late." I sighed and leaned against the wall by the front door.

"I'm coming." He walked down the stairs with Jack. 

"Where we going?" Jack asked, looking up at Luke.

"We're going to the doctor's office with Sickie to see the baby." Luke smiled and followed me out the door. I walked to the car and got in the driver's seat. Luke opened the back door and helped Jack into his car seat.

"When will we get to meet the baby?" Jack asked and grabbed his Spider-Man toy.

"Sometime in June, buddy. We have to wait a while." I smiled and started the car as Luke got in. I drove to the clinic and turned the car off. I got out and opened the back door to get Jack out.

"Is the baby gonna be my brother?" He asked and held my hand.

"No, bud." I laughed. "The baby will be your niece or nephew. We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." I smiled down at him.

"It's gonna be a boy, I can feel it." Luke grinned and kissed my cheek. He held my other hand and we walked into the clinic. I checked myself in with the receptionist and went to the designated sitting area. I sat down and Jack climbed onto my lap. 

"Can the baby be my friend?" Jack asked.

"Of course. You and the baby are going to be best friends." I smiled and kissed his head. I helped Jack off my lap when the doctor came out and called my name. I stood up and started walking to her.

"Hold me." Jack reached his arms up to me. I sighed and bent over to lift him up.

"Aren't you getting too big to be held?" I asked as I followed Luke to the doctor.

"No." Jack huffed and wrapped his arms around my neck. I rubbed his back and followed the doctor to her room. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Sanjay." She shook my hand and then Luke's. "Is he your oldest?" She asked, waving to Jack.

"Oh, no." I giggled a little. "This is my little brother." I looked at Jack. "Can you say 'Hi' to Dr. Sanjay?"

"Do you give suckers?" He asked, looking at her.

"Only if you have good behavior." She smiled at him and he nodded rapidly. Luke smiled and took Jack from my arms as I laid on the bed. I pulled my shirt up enough so Dr. Sanjay could spread the gel around. She grabbed the camera and placed it over the gel. "Alright, the baby is small, but you can see it there." She pointed to the spot on the monitor that showed the baby. "You should be expecting to notice a few changes to your body in the next few weeks."

"I've already noticed one." Luke said and smirked at me. 

"Leave my boobs alone." I pouted and Dr. Sanjay chuckled softly.

"Yes, the breasts are typically the first part to change. They'll get bigger and more firm as the milk is produced. Do you plan on breastfeeding?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I nodded. 

"I would recommend getting a pump. It's useful for when maternity leave is over and you can't be with the baby full time. What is it you do for a living?" She asked, making conversation while she checked the area around the baby.

"Luke and I are both profilers with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI." I smiled proudly.

"I love seeing women holding positions like that. Were you the unit that caught Dr. Banks' killer?" I flinched slightly at her question.

"We were, but it wouldn't have been possible without Sickie getting pregnant." Luke squeezed my hand gently. He was always trying to get me to see the good in the bad parts of my life. He often said that we wouldn't have stopped Leroy if I wasn't pregnant. I wouldn't be pregnant if my mom hadn't died. He was doing his best to make me happy, but sometimes his efforts just made me more upset.

"I heard about that on the news. Did he really kidnap you from this clinic?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded slowly and squeezed Luke's hand, trying to keep myself under control. "That's such a terrible thing. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But, on a lighter note, do you want copies of the ultrasound pictures?"

"Yes, we do. Let's see, how many do we need?" I looked at Luke. "One for you, me, Dad, Reid, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Rossi, Garcia, Calum, Ashton, Mike, your mom and dad, your brothers, and maybe my grandpa?"

"Let's just make it 20. We can have some extras." Luke grinned. Dr. Sanjay laughed softly and printed out 20 copies for us. She cleaned off my stomach and helped me get my shirt back down.

"Can I get a sucker?" Jack asked Dr. Sanjay.

"What do you say, Jack?" I looked at him.

"Can I get a sucker, please?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh, of course." Dr. Sanjay giggled and gave him a sucker.

"Say 'Thank you', Jack." Luke smiled.

"Thank you!" Jack grinned and ripped the wrapper off of the sucker.


	10. Luke

February 13

I wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day. Sickie and I had been official for almost two months now. "So, what are your ideas?" Penelope asked. I was sat around a table of a small diner with her, Emily, and JJ.

"I don't know. I was thinking taking her shopping, maybe Victoria's Secret or something like that." I suggested. All of them groaned and leaned back in their seats.

"That's so cliche. You have to do something better." JJ explained. "You have to do something together."

"You should take her to get her nails done. You can get yours done, too. Not painted, but you know." Emily suggested. I shrugged and sipped my coffee.

"Do you think Sickie would like it?" I looked at her.

"She'd love it. She loves getting her nails done. You could take her to get Chinese food after." Penelope smiled.

"Oh, yes. Jessie loves Chinese food." JJ giggled and took a bite of her pie.

"Her cravings have been crazy lately. She woke me up at 3am this morning to bring her a hotdog bun with pickles and licorice in it. I almost threw up just listening to her describe it." I shook my head and took another sip of my coffee.

"My cravings were like that with Henry. Will wasn't too keen on the idea of pickles in ice cream." JJ giggled. I smiled and finished my coffee.

"So is that my plan, then? Take her to get her nails done and then get Chinese?" I asked.

"You have gifts, too, right?" Emily asked, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Of course, I do. Do you want to see them?"

"You have them with you?" Penelope asked. "No shit, we want to see them." I grinned and reached into my pocket.

"They're all pretty little and I didn't want to lose them, so I keep them with me." I smiled and set them on the table. 

"A gift card to Sephora? How much is on it?" Penelope asked as she reached for it. I pulled it back before she could grab it.

"Only $200." I put the card back in my pocket. She gawked at me.

"$200? Do you know how much makeup you can get with $200? Where do I find a boyfriend who gets me Sephora gift cards?" I laughed and covered my face.

"I didn't know what to get her, and I know she loves makeup so I googled good makeup stores and that was the top rated." I smiled.

"What's in that little box?" JJ asked, pointing to the blue velvet box. I blushed lightly and opened it. "Oh my God, Luke. Are you proposing?" She stared down at the ring. It was heart shaped with tiny diamonds filling the shape.

"It's a promise ring. We're both not ready for marriage so I figured I'd give her the ring so she knows that when she's ready, I will be too." I shrugged, and smiled softly. Just the thought of Sickie in a white dress, walking down the aisle, made my stomach fill with butterflies and my heart flutter.

"God, you two are so cute." Penelope huffed and crossed her arms. "Have you noticed her bump yet?" 

"Uh, not really. She still looks pretty much the same to me." I shrugged.

"What? She's got a bump. When you see her tonight, look at it. She's got a bump." Penelope rambled.

"Has she noticed it yet?" JJ asked. I shook my head and put the gifts back in my pocket. "I didn't notice with Henry at first either. I think I was, like, six months pregnant before I really noticed the change."

"I've heard it takes longer for it to sink in when it's the first baby." Emily said as she finished her pie.

"I'm just excited for him to get here." I grinned.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Emily smiled and pulled out her wallet, laying a few bills on the table.

"I can feel it. I just know it'll be a boy."

"I thought I was having a girl, but I had Henry instead." JJ pouted and we laughed. 

"Maybe the next baby, right?" I grinned and stood up. I gave them all hugs before going out to my car. I got in and drove to the Hotchner house. I parked in the driveway and walked inside.

"Jess! Luke's here!" Aaron yelled from the living room.

"Where the fuck is my pillow?!" Sickie yelled.

"Language, Jessica!" Aaron yelled back. I chuckled and left my shoes by the door. 

"I'll go calm her down." I jogged up the stairs to her room.

"Luke, find my pillow." Sickie pouted at me. 

"Babe, it's on your bed already." I chuckled and sat on the edge of her bed. She sighed and walked over to me. 

"I'm having a bad day." She teared up and I reached my arms out to her as I laid down on her bed.

"Let's cuddle and make your bad day better." She nodded and laid in my arms. I slipped my hands up her shirt, bunching it up above her stomach. "You're starting to get a bump. Penelope was right." I grinned and rubbed small circles on her stomach.

"When did you talk to Garcia?" Sickie asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, just on the phone. She, uh, wanted to check in on you." I lied.

"Oh, well, I'm peachy. I'm getting fat and my stomach broke my glasses today and more contacts haven't come in the mail yet. So, I will be blind for a while yet." She sighed. 

"What about your backup pair?" I rubbed her stomach.

"I can't find them. I thought they were in my bag, but I didn't see them." She laid her head on my shoulder and looked up at the ceiling. "Luke, where is the baby going to stay once I birth it?"

"We can figure that out, babe. We've still got five months to figure out the logistics." I kissed her head. "It's pretty late, you should sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"You're staying all night, right? I'm not going to wake up and find you gone?" She looked up at me.

"I'll be here all night, I promise." I pressed my lips to hers and she brought her hand up to my cheek. She moved herself up and slung one leg over my waist so she was straddling me. "Baby, what are you doing?" I moved my hands to her hips and squeezed them gently.

"Just trying to get a better angle." She smirked slightly.

"Better angle for what?" I asked, looking up at her.

"For this." Sickie giggled and gently rolled her hips down against mine. I sucked in a breath and squeezed her hips.

"Babe, we can't. Your dad is home. And you're pregnant." I rubbed the skin of her hips, just above the elastic of her pajama shorts.

"I don't want to wait all that time to have sex again." She sighed and looked down at me. "It's so long."

"I know, baby girl, but it'll be worth it. I promise, our first time after you have the baby will be even better than when you got pregnant." I lifted her leg and laid her next to me. She huffed and snuggled in closer to me. "I love you, Sickie."

"I love you, too, Lukey." She nuzzled her face into my neck. I reached over and turned off her light.

****

"Lukey, wake up. It's Valentine's day!" I groaned and pulled the blankets up over my head. Sickie whined and pulled them down. "Come on, Lukey, I made breakfast!"

"Babe, what time is it?" I rubbed my face.

"It is 8:43 in the morning." I looked up at her.

"That's so early. Let's just sleep some more." I yawned and she giggled.

"Nope, we've got a big day ahead of us." She pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "Now, I made heart shaped pancakes with chocolate chips. I put red food coloring in the scrambled eggs and put them on a heart shaped plate. And, I got nonalcoholic champagne to drink."

"You really got up and did all of this?" I asked as I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"I got up at 6 this morning because I had to pee really bad and then I couldn't fall back asleep because you were snoring, so I went down and made breakfast with Jack and my dad." She giggled and set the tray on the bed before climbing over me and sitting next to me. 

"You know, I really do love you a lot." I grinned and pecked her lips.

"I know," she giggled. "And, I have your first present for you." She grabbed a box and pulled it up onto her lap.

"That's for me?" I looked at her.

"Well, it's kind of for both of us." She blushed lightly and handed me the box. I grinned and ripped the heart wrapping paper off. I opened the box and grinned wider. Three matching pairs of footy pajamas.

"Sickie, this is so cute. We're gonna be the cutest family ever." I peppered her face with kisses and she giggled.

"Yes, we are. Now, eat your breakfast." She pulled the tray onto her lap. We ate together, occasionally feeding each other. "What do you have planned for us today?" She asked as she set her fork down on her empty plate. 

"Well, you and I are going to get our nails done. You can get yours done however you want, I just want the hand massage." She squealed and I grinned. "Then, we're getting Chinese food."

"Fuck, just marry me now." She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Not literally, though. I'm not even 20 yet."

"I know, baby. We'll get married when we're ready." I got up and picked up the tray. "Get yourself dressed and ready to go, while I take this downstairs." I pecked her lips and walked out of her room. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. I rinsed each dish before placing them in the sink.

"Luke." I jumped slightly as Aaron said my name. I turned around and faced him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked quietly.

"A little bird told me you got my daughter a ring." He crossed his arms and looked at me sternly. 

"I, uh.. Yes, sir. I did." I swallowed hard, scared of where this conversation would go. 

"I need to see it." He raised an eyebrow and I nodded rapidly.

"Yes, yes, of course. Of course." I patted my pockets and pulled out the velvet box, handing it to him. He opened it and I could see his lips twitch slightly, like he was holding back a smile. 

"She's going to love it." Aaron smiled softly at me and I felt like I was going to pass out. "She really loves you, Luke, and I know you love her, too." 

"She's my entire world, sir," I grinned.

"As long as you take care of her, you have my blessing. You've been part of our family since before Haley passed. God only knows how excited she'd be to know that you two are dating now." My eyes began to water slightly.

"I wish she could be here now." I smiled sadly.

"She is here. She's in our hearts and thoughts." Aaron smiled and hugged me gently.

"Please, don't let Sickie and Jack forget how much Haley meant to you." I whispered. "I know, you have Beth now, but they need to know that you loved her."

"Oh, Beth and I, uh.. Beth and I broke up." Aaron sighed.

"What? And you haven't told anyone yet?" I asked.

"Well, no. She was acting strange so I had Garcia do a little digging and it turns out, Beth was Googling 'How to get rid of your boyfriend's kids'." He chuckled softly.

"I should've listened to Jess when she told me about the things Beth said. I overheard them talking one night when Jess got up for her midnight snack. Beth was telling her that she should feel lucky Haley was the one to die and not me. I didn't think much of it, at the time. I really should have, though. Jess thinks I don't love her anymore now. She's starting to act out and I can't tell if it's because of Beth or because of the baby." Aaron sighed.

"She's getting really agitated lately and it's just because of the baby. She knows you love her." I assured him.

"Have fun with her, today." Aaron smiled. "Don't forget to tell her you love her every chance you get." 

"I won't, I promise." I grinned and jogged back upstairs. I walked into her room and choked on my own spit. "Holy shit, Sickie." I coughed, checking her out. She was dressed in leggings and a tight, gold, sleeveless shirt. Her cleavage was peaking through beautifully, and my little friend was more than happy to see it.

"I look so fat in this shirt." She sighed and pouted. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"You look absolutely beautiful, babe. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." I wrapped my arms around her waist and rubbed her back. She huffed and rested her head on my shoulder. 

"Let's go. I want to get my nails done and eat Chinese food." I nodded and held her hand, leading her down the stairs. 

***  
There was a really long wait at the nail salon, and Sickie was getting antsy. "I should've made an appointment." I sighed and rubbed her hand.

"You fucking think?" She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from mine.

"Hey, this was a last minute idea. I'm sorry." I crossed my arms. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. She shifted in her seat.

"I can't fucking get comfortable." She whined. 

"Do you want to leave? We can come back tonight." 

"No, we're already here. We're gonna be helped pretty soon." She sighed and looked at me. "Will you let them paint your nails?"

"Not a chance." I looked at her.

"Please, Lukey? I'll pick you out a pretty color." She pouted. I sighed and let out a deep breath.

"Alright, fine. Pick a color," I kept my arms crossed. Sickie squealed and went over to the selection of colors. I rubbed my forehead.

"I wish my boyfriend would get his nails done with me." The woman next to me giggled. "He thinks it'll make him gay."

"Nothing makes you gay, you don't get to decide that." I muttered. "And, I'm only doing it because it's Valentine's Day and it's my fault she's pregnant."

"Oh, you're expecting! Congrats! When is she due?" The woman asked. 

"July 23rd." I grinned. 

"What about July 23rd?" Sickie asked as she came back.

"That's your due date." I answered.

"Oh, yeah. It is." Sickie smiled, "who's this?" She asked, looking at the women.

"I'm Anna. I was just telling your boyfriend how much I wished my boyfriend would get his nails done." 

"Luke does anything I ask him to, if I give him the eyes." Sickie giggled and sat back down. "I've decided that he's going to get his nails painted bright orange."

"Jessica, no." I looked at her sternly.

"You're going to, because I said so." She cocked her eyebrow as she stated it, matter of factually.

"Sickie, please. I don't want to have bright orange nails." I pleaded.

"Lukey, it won't last that long." She pouted and I caved.

"Fine, but only because I love you."

"I love you, too." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

****

We had just left the Chinese restaurant when Penelope texted everyone about the case. "We can't even get Valentine's Day off." Sickie sighed as she got in the car.

"I know, but hopefully this will be a quick case." I held her hand while I drove to the BAU. "Here, this might make up for our shitty Valentine's day." I handed her the Sephora gift card after I parked the car.

"Oh, my god. Luke, how much is on this?" She asked, admiring the card.

"I put $200 on it. I wasn't sure how much you needed, so I figured that would be enough." I shrugged.

"Holy shit, I have the world's best boyfriend." Sickie giggled and pressed her lips to mine.

"I do my best, baby." I grinned and kissed her nose. She giggled and scrunched it up.

"Come on, let's get inside." She smiled and got out of the car. I got out and held her hand as we walked inside. We walked to the conference room and met up with everyone.

"I'm sorry to call everyone in on today of all days." Aaron sighed. "We don't have an official case, but we have 14 case files to go over and write reports on."

"Dad, that's your job, not ours." Sickie crossed her arms.

"Actually, Chief Strauss would like us all to work on these specific cases." Aaron said. "They were all cases where a member of our team was hurt somehow. There's the Foyet case, the New Orleans case where Morgan was shot, Austin where Morgan was shot, Dallas where Morgan and Reid were both shot, LA where Reid was shot." It went on like that for a while.

"Okay, can we get on with this? I've already had a shitty Valentine's Day and I would just like to go home." Sickie said and I sighed, looking down at my hands. I really did try my best to give her a good Valentine's Day and she hated it. I hadn't even had the chance to give her the ring yet.

"Everyone, please get started. Jessica, come with me." Aaron said sternly and Sickie sighed as she followed him out of the room.

"What happened to your big plans?" JJ asked, looking at me.

"The nail salon had a long wait because I didn't make an appointment. So that took forever." I sighed.

"You got in though. I can tell by your bright orange nails." Emily smirked. 

"She begged, and you know I can't resist her." I smiled a little. "I thought that would make her happy, but then we got called in and now she's not happy again. She was happy with the gift card, though."

"Did you give her the ring yet?" Penelope asked.

"Wait, what ring? Are you proposing?" Reid asked, looking at me.

"No, no, not yet. It's just a promise ring." I shook my head. "And, no. I didn't give it to her yet. I don't know if I will now that she called this a shitty Valentine's Day after I worked so hard to make it good for her."

"It's probably just pregnancy hormones. They make things difficult." JJ reassured me. I nodded and looked down at my hands. Orange was actually a pretty good color on me. Everyone looked up as Aaron came back into the room without Sickie.

"Luke, take her home please." Aaron said and I nodded, standing up. I walked out of the room to where Sickie was sitting.

"Let's go." I said, walking past her to the elevators. I pressed the button and crossed my arms. 

"What's your problem?" She asked as she walked into the elevator next to me. 

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that my girlfriend said she's had a shitty Valentine's Day when I've been trying my fucking best to make it enjoyable." I rolled my eyes and pressed the button for the main floor. 

"Luke, I'm sorry. It's hard to enjoy when we have to wait two hours to get our nails done, or when we get called in to work." She reasoned. 

"That doesn't mean you should call it shitty in front of me!" I exclaimed and walked to the car, getting in.

"Will you stop being so defensive? Like, Jesus Christ, Luke. It's a shitty Valentine's Day because of all the things that have gone wrong." 

"By calling it shitty, you're saying it wasn't good. All I've tried to do is make this a good day for you." I rubbed my face.

"Lukey, let's go back to your place and warm up our Chinese food. We can make this a better Valentine's Day." She squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. I sighed and drove to my apartment. I got out of the car and let out a deep breath. 

"Jessica, I need to say something." I chewed on my lower lip.

"Luke.. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I said it was a shitty day. I'm sorry."

"No, baby, don't worry. I'm not mad about that anymore." I held her hand gently. "I just need to give you your next gift." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet box. I gently placed it in her hand.

"Luke, what is this?" Sickie looked up at me, the box still in her hand.

"Open it." I smiled. She nodded and opened the ring box. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. 

"Oh, my God, Luke," she gasped. 

"I'm not proposing yet, so don't worry about that." I smiled down at her. "It's just a promise ring. I need to promise you that I will always be here for you. I love you so fucking much, Sickie. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I love you more than there is water on the earth. I will love you until the day I die and then I will continue loving you from the afterlife. I knew from the moment I saw you on our first day at the BAU that you were going to be the one I fell for. That day at the restaurant, I knew I was going to never stop loving you. I knew the day your mom passed and I had to resuscitate you that I would do that a million times, if it meant I got to spend another day with you." 

"Luke.." Sickie's eyes filled with tears.

"Shut up, I'm not done yet." I said and she giggled, a tear slipping from her eye. "When you were taken by Leroy, I knew that I would do anything it took to get you back. I would literally die for you, Sickie. You and our baby are my entire world and I would never let anything hurt you."

"Are you finished?" She asked, more tears falling.

"No, be quiet." I chuckled and wiped her tears. "I just have one more thing to say." I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I will love you forever and a day, so long as you love me too."

"Oh, Luke." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I love you so incredibly much." I grinned and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Why are you crying, baby?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"No one has ever loved me as much as you do." 

"That just means you have to love me forever." I grinned.

"Luke, I could never stop loving you. I love you too much to ever let you go." She wiped her nose on my shoulder and I laughed.

"Stop that, that's gross." I laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of snot right now." Sickie laughed and reached into her purse for a tissue.

"Come on, let's get inside. You're probably starving." I held her hand and lead her inside.


	11. Jessica

March 11

I woke up feeling somehow worse than I normally did. It could have been the achy feeling in my back and legs, or it could be the fact that it was my birthday. 19 years old already. "Jess, get up! We're gonna be late!" Dad yelled from the kitchen. 

"Coming!" At least I'd get presents today and lots of attention: something I've grown to love since getting pregnant. I got up and walked to my bathroom. My stomach was getting bigger. I was already five months along and my bump was proudly protruding more each day. I washed my face before heading back into my room. I put on leggings and one of the shirts Luke had left on my floor. He had been sleeping over much more lately. I grabbed a sweater and went downstairs. "Good morning, Jack." I smiled and kissed his head.

"Morning, Jessie. Daddy said I get to spend today with Aunt Jessica." Jack grinned. I was named after my Aunt Jessica because she was always close to Mom. 

"Oh, wow. I hope you have fun with her." I giggled and grabbed my plate before sitting next to Jack. 

"You don't have time to sit and eat, you'll have to eat in the car." Dad rushed around making sure everything was taken care of. "We've got a case and we need to get there before everyone else."

"Fine." I sighed. "Is Aunt Jessica going to come here or do we have to drop Jack off?" I asked. 

"We have to drop him off. Can you go grab his bag, please?" I nodded and walked upstairs to Jack's room. I grabbed his Spider-Man bag and came back downstairs. 

"Come here, Jack. We gotta get your shoes on." I said and Jack came running over to me. He sat on the floor and I knelt in front of him, putting his shoes on his feet. I placed my hands against the wall to steady myself as I stood up. I slipped on my shoes and waited by the door for Dad. He came over with his briefcase and my breakfast in a plastic tupperware. I took the tupperwear and walked out to the car with Jack following close behind me. I set the tupperwear in the passenger's seat and opened the back door for Jack. He climbed in and I buckled him into his seat. I got in my seat and put my seatbelt on. 

"Everybody ready?" Dad asked as he got in the car. I nodded and he began driving to Aunt Jessica's house. 

"Dad, do you have anything you want to say to me today?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't said 'Happy birthday' yet. Usually I got breakfast in bed on my birthday, but Mom was always the one to make it.

"Uh, what do you want me to say?" He asked, glancing at me. "Did you do something different with your hair?" I sighed.

"Nevermind, just forget it." I looked out the window. I couldn't believe he had forgotten my birthday. It's not like I didn't remind him everyday before that my birthday was coming up. At least Garcia would have a party set up for me when we arrived.

****

Or so I thought. I followed Dad into the conference room, thinking there would at least be party hats. There was nothing but what was normally in the room. I sighed and slunk down in my chair. The others filed in shortly after. Luke sat next to me and slid his hand into mine. "You look beautiful today." He whispered in my ear and I blushed lightly. I hadn't even told Luke that my birthday was coming up, let alone that it was today!

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled and kissed his cheek. Garcia stood up by the screen.

"Alright, Crime-Fighters, we've got a doozy today. Seven bodies have been found in the Mississippi River, each one having similar markings carved into the neck and chest." She pulled up the pictures. 

"The Zodiac?" Calum asked, studying the pictures.

"That's what we thought, too, but the symbol is slightly different and the location is much farther than what the Zodiac is comfortable with." Dad said. "If you look at the right corner of the symbol, you'll see the small outline of a flower. Most likely a Daisy."

"So, it's a copycat trying to form his own signature?" Morgan asked.

"That's what we need to find out. All of the bodies have been found in Minnesota at the top of the Mississippi. Wheels up in 30." Dad nodded at everyone. 

"Wait, there's something I need to say." Reid said and I had to bite my lip to suppress my smile. Of course, Reid wouldn't forget my birthday. "I'm giving a speech at the Schizophrenia Awareness Convention next weekend and I would love it if you'd all attend." I frowned. Did Reid really forget my birthday? The man with and eidetic memory didn't remember that today was my birthday?

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, my body just hurts." I lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth. I sighed and got up. 

"Baby, I know there's something more." Luke held my hand gently.

"Today's my birthday.." I mumbled and looked down.

"What?! Today is your bir-" I clapped my hand over his mouth. 

"Don't say it so loud." I sighed. "No one even remembered. Not even Reid, who can't forget anything." 

"You didn't say anything to me about it being your birthday." Luke frowned. "I have to tell Garcia, she'll want to throw a party."

"No, I don't want you to tell everyone. They'll all feel bad and give me all that fake attention with their bullshit apologies." I adjusted mu bra. "Now, let's go. We need to get on the jet." Luke nodded and held my hand as we walked to the jet. I walked in front of him and took my seat. 

"Everyone, there's something I need to say." Luke said. I gripped his bicep and glared at him.

"Today is Sickie's birthday and I haven't heard anyone say 'Happy birthday' yet." I elbowed him in the stomach.

"I told you not to tell everyone." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I got up and ran to the little bathroom, closing the door quickly. I covered my face as the tears fell. I sniffed and wiped my nose with some toilet paper. There was a soft knock at the door and I let out a deep breath.

"Jess, it's me." Dad said softly from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" 

"It's unlocked." I mumbled. He slid the door open and closed it behind him. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot your birthday." He knelt on the floor in front of me. 

"It's okay.." I looked down at my hands. "I know Mom usually told you when it was."

"We get busy with this job, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Dad pleaded.

"And how would you do that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Hey, don't get sassy with me." Dad said sternly. "I will make it up to you somehow. I don't know how, but I will."

"You forgot my fucking birthday, you think it's going to be that easy to make it up to me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Enough with the language, Jessica."

"Dad, I'm an adult. I can use whatever fucking words I want."

"Jessica Anne Hotchner, cut the attitude." I looked down at my lap. "Now, tell me what's really wrong? I know your birthday isn't that big of a deal to you."

"It's my first birthday without Mom." Tears pricked my eyes. 

"Oh, Jessie.." Dad sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck and cried softly.

"I didn't get my breakfast in bed. The first time in 19 years that she wasn't around on my birthday." I sobbed.

"I miss her, too, Jessie." Dad rubbed my back gently. "She wouldn't want you to be sad, though. She would want you to have a great birthday with your new friends and Luke and my little grandbaby."

"I felt the first kick last night." I smiled a little, rubbing my stomach.

"What? You did? Did you tell Luke?" Dad asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't tell him yet, I want him to feel it." I giggled softly.

"Can I feel it?" Dad grinned.

"Of course, it's your grandchild." I smiled and moved his hand to the spot where the baby would kick.

"There it is." Dad chuckled. "God, this makes me feel old. I'm gonna be a grandpa already."

"You feel old?" I laughed. "I'm 19 years old and having a baby."

"At least you're not in high school. That was my biggest fear for you."

"You thought I was going to get pregnant in high school?" I gasped. "I thought you knew me better."

"You were with that asshole for so long, I thought he was going to force you into it." Dad shrugged. I flinched slightly. "You flinched." Dad stated.

"What? I didn't flinch." I denied and looked at the wall.

"Jessica, you need to tell me right now. Did he force you?" Dad demanded.

"He loved me.." I whispered.

"Jessica!" Dad yelled and I covered my face.

"I wasn't ready, but he was." I sniffed. "I loved him, so I had to let him do it."

"No. Jessica, no. You didn't have to let him do it. Why didn't you tell me?" Dad hugged me tight.

"It was my fault. I should have just left.."

"Don't you dare, even for one second, think that this is your fault." Dad held me close. "This is all on him. I'm so sorry that happened to you. If it ever happens with Luke, you need to tell me right away."

"Dad, Luke would never do that. He won't even cuddle with me unless I give him the greenlight."

"Good. I may not always act like it, but I approve of Luke. He's a good boy." I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, he is." I smiled and twisted my ring around my finger.

****

March 18

I sat in the waiting room, waiting for both the doctor and Luke. Today was the day we would find out the gender of the baby. Luke was supposed to meet me at the clinic, but he wasn't here yet. I looked at the time on my phone. My appointment was supposed to be half an hour ago. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I had a late night with the guys." Luke sat down next to me.

"You're not even old enough to drink." I rolled my eyes. 

"I know, we weren't drinking." Luke slipped his hand into mine, but I pulled mine away. "Come on, baby. We just stayed up really late and played FIFA."

"You should've been here on time." I crossed my arms. "If you're not late, you're too busy. If you're not busy, you're too tired. It's always some lame excuse." 

"Babe, I'm sorry. That's just how it is." I shook my head and stood up when the doctor called my name. 

"You can just wait here, then." I huffed and walked to Dr. Sanjay.

"No way in hell am I staying out here." Luke rolled his eyes and walked back with me. I sighed and followed Dr. Sanjay to her room. She got me set up on the bed before placing the gel on my stomach.

"So, today is the day you find out the gender. Are you excited?" She asked and I nodded.

"We made a bet with my dad. He thinks it'll be a girl, but we think it's a boy." I smiled softly at her.

"Well, I think you'll be happy to know that it is, in fact, a boy. Everything is looking healthy." She moved the camera around on my stomach. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been getting used to the aches and the lightheadedness." I nodded.

"Good. Everything seems to be going as it should, I would guess you'll deliver right on term." She grinned. She printed out the pictures and handed them to Luke. She cleaned off my stomach and I stood up, pulling my shirt down.

"Thank you, Dr. Sanjay. See you next month." I smiled and walked out with Luke on my tail.

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore?" I sighed.

"Do what?" Luke stopped walking and looked at me.

"This. Us. I don't want to do us anymore." I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" He whispered, fear etched on his face.

"Yes.." I sighed and let my arms fall to my side.

"Sickie, please. I can fix this." Luke begged, tears brimming his eyes. 

"It's too late, Luke. I'm sorry." I shook my head and got into my car. I sighed and pulled my ring off my finger, tucking it in the coin holder. I wiped my eyes and drove home.

***

April 5

I followed my dad into the conference room, later than usual. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Luke sitting too close to Katelyn. She had one arm around his neck and the other hand was rubbing his chest. "We should get Chinese food for dinner, Lukey." Katelyn smiled. 

"Mm, you know I can't say to Chinese food or you." Luke cooed and kissed her nose. Tears pricked my eyes and I looked at my dad.

"I can't do this.." I whispered. I shook my head and ran out of the room. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I leaned against the wall and let out a sob. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. I held back another sob as the bathroom door opened. 

"Jessie, I know you're in here." JJ sighed. 

"I'm fine, JJ. Go back to everyone else." My voice cracked, contradicting my statement. I sunk down and sat down against the stall door. JJ sighed and sat on the other side.

"Tell me what happened." JJ whispered.

"Luke and I broke up last month. He was acting so different. He was spending all of his time with the boys, he was cancelling dates. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I ended things." I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"Jessie, you're carrying his baby. Don't you think breaking up with him wasn't smart?" JJ asked.

"I thought that breaking up with him would make him realize that I'm the best he could ever have, but that obviously wasn't true. He's already moved on to Katelyn." I sighed and leaned my head back against the stall door.

"You and I both know that Katelyn will fuck anyone who breathes." JJ and I both laughed.

"Do you think he actually likes her?" I asked, picking at my nail polish.

"You know what I think? I think he's using her to try to get over you. He loves you, Jessie. More than anything." JJ giggled softly. "In our one-on-one meeting, he told me that his parents wanted to meet you. It scared him because they've never wanted to meet any of his girlfriends before."

"He was probably scared because he knew they'd hate me. I'm fucking pregnant with his child." I put my face back in my hands and cried. "What have I done?" I cried.


	12. Luke

I watched as Sickie ran out of the room. "What's her problem?" Katelyn laughed. "That baby makes her too crazy." I scooted my chair away from her and she fell slightly. "Lukey, come back." She pouted.

"That's my baby you're talking about." I crossed my arms.

"I'm going to go check on her." JJ said and stood up, walking out of the room.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Derek asked, looking around the room.

"Sickie dumped me." I sighed. "I wasn't being the best boyfriend and she had enough, so she ended things." 

"You're kind of an idiot, Luke." Mike rolled his eyes. "You had the perfect girl and you let her go. Why didn't you fight for her?"

"Because I didn't think she wanted me to. When she ended things, she told me it was too late." I rubbed my face.

"So, you still love her?" Katelyn raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "You were using me?"

"As soon as you found out I was single, you were all over me." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you can't blame me for wanting companionship." She scoffed.

"Find that with one of the other boys. They're too hopeless to find anyone better." I sighed.

"We're not hopeless. We're waiting for the right person, and Katelyn isn't it for any of us. We've tried." Ashton crossed his arms.

"This team is falling apart." Rossi chuckled. "You know what we did back in my day when a relationship ended? We forgot about it and moved on without bringing everyone else down with us."

"Yeah, tell that to your three divorces." I countered. "I thought Sickie was it for me. If she was ready, I would've married her by now."

"Luke, you're 20 years old. You're too young to get married." Derek reasoned.

"We're already having a baby together. Why not spend the rest of our lives together?" I sighed. "We're going to have to figure out custody arrangements now that we aren't together."

"Go talk to her." Reid looked at me. "That's the key to every successful relationship, romantic or otherwise. You have to communicate at all times. Don't let misunderstandings come between you. Don't let things end until you've worked out a solution."

"You think she'd talk to me?" I asked, looking at him.

"I know she would." He smiled and I stood up. I nodded and jogged out of the room. I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"It's me. Can I come in?" I asked, hoping JJ and Sickie were the only ones in there.

"Yeah, come on in." JJ said. I pushed the door open and slowly walked in. JJ looked at me sadly and she stood up. 

"Thank you." I mouthed to her as she walked out. She smiled a little and the door closed behind her. I walked over to the only closed stall and sat down. "Baby, will you open the door?"

"I'm not your baby." Sickie said, her voice raw from crying.

"Sickie, please. We need to talk this through." I pleaded. 

"No." She sighed. I took a deep breath and crawled under the stall wall so I was sitting across from her.

"This bathroom is much nicer than the men's room." I commented. 

"What do you want, Luke?" Sickie asked. 

"I want to make things right. I want you back." I reached out and held her hand in mine. "I love you, Sickie, and I always will. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"What about Katelyn? You can't say no to Chinese food or her." Sickie rolled her eyes.

"Katelyn found out we broke up and she's been trying to get with me ever since. I thought going with it would help me get over you, but it only made it worse." I rubbed her hand gently. She pulled her hand from mine and placed it on her stomach, pain falling on her features. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly. She still had three and a half months to go before her due date.

"He's been moving around a lot lately. Really pressing on my bladder, too." She winced and held the side of her stomach. "Can you help me up? I need to pee." I stood up and held my hands out to her. She grabbed my hands and I pulled her up. "Now turn around, so I can pee." I nodded and turned around so I was facing the wall, rather than her. "Okay, I'm done." I turned back around and faced her.

"Did the movements get worse after we broke up?" I asked and she nodded. "He knew we weren't happy." I rubbed her stomach gently.

"I want to be happy, Luke." She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I want you to be happy, too." I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"You make me happy, Luke. I want to be with you, forever and a day." She held up her pinky.

"Forever and a day, baby." I grinned and linked my pinky with hers. 

****

May 29

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the clock with one eye squinted open. 2:47am. I groaned and picked up my phone, sliding to answer. "Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Luke, can you come over?" Sickie sniffed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I got up quickly and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, pulling them on.

"The baby is kicking like crazy and I've been trying to fall asleep for hours but he won't stop kicking." 

"I'm on my way, love. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" I asked.

"Please," she sighed.

"Have you tried talking to him? Those pregnancy books always say that talking and singing to your belly helps." I suggested. 

"I have a terrible singing voice. You can sing to him when you get here." She huffed and I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll sing to him when I get there." I walked down the stairs of my building and out to my car. I got in and started the car. I pulled out of the parking garage and drove to Sickie's house. "You know, we should get a place together. Or, at least, you should move in with me." 

"Luke Robert Hemmings, are you suggesting that we live together?" Sickie giggled.

"Yes, Jessica Anne Hotchner, I am." I grinned.

"Gross, don't say my full name," she laughed. 

"I love your name because I love you." I chuckled and pulled into the driveway. "I'm here, come unlock the door."

"Okay, I'm coming down." I smiled and ended the call, walking up to her door. She opened the door and squealed. "You're here! Come in and sing to our baby so I can get some fucking sleep." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her room. I smiled and closed her door behind us. She laid on her bed and I slid in next to her. 

"Alright, what should I sing?" I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed slow circles.

"Look After You by The Fray." She smiled and made herself comfortable. I scooted down on the bed, so my face was next to her stomach. She giggled softly as I pressed a kiss to it. I started singing softly while rubbing her stomach. I could feel the flutters of his kicks.

"Do the kicks hurt?" I asked, looking up at her. She ran her fingers through my hair gently.

"Not really, they did at first but I'm used to them now." She smiled. "They're comforting sometimes."

"We should probably discuss baby names." I kissed her stomach again. 

"I always wanted to name my child Jack but then I suggested it to my parents and they stole it." She pouted. "I don't want to be my mom and name my kid after my sibling."

"You're named after your aunt?" I asked. "I never knew that. I also have a brother named Jack, so it's a good thing they stole it before I had to disappoint you."

"Yeah, my Aunt Jessica." She giggled. "I didn't know you had a brother named Jack." I nodded.

"Okay, so not Jack and not Aaron. I don't want our baby being named after your dad. Maybe Aaron could be his middle name, that'd be cute." I suggested.

"Yes, I want Aaron to be his middle name." Sickie smiled. "He'll have your last name, too. Someday, I will too." I grinned and looked up at her.

"You think you'll marry me someday?" I asked.

"I know I will. If I don't, it's because one of us is dead."

"Don't even say that." I held her hand. "Nothing is going to come between us."

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby girl." I grinned and kissed her hand.

"Okay, back to names." She giggled.

"What names do you like, babe?" I rubbed her hand.

"I like the name Caden. It sounds cute, right?"

"Caden Aaron Hemmings? It's got a nice ring to it." I chuckled. "Is that the name you want?" She nodded and smiled. "Then that's what we'll name him."

"Do you like the name, little one?" She asked, rubbing her stomach. She giggled and took my hand, placing it on her stomach where he was kicking.

"I think that's a yes." I grinned. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Will you come with me sometime and meet my parents? They've been dying to meet you, and I've been dying to show you off." I grinned.

"Luke, of course I'll meet your parents. When did you want to do it?" She ran her fingers through my hair again.

"Well, they're in their vacation home until the beginning of July, so, like, after they come home. You could come with me when I go home for my birthday." I shrugged.

"Where are you even from?" She asked. "We talk about me all the time but never really you."

"I'm from New York. My parents still live in the same house I grew up in. My brothers both went to school in New York and have jobs in New York City." I said.

"I love it in New York, especially in the winter." Sickie giggled. "I can't wait to meet your parents."

"They can't wait to meet you either. The only one who's been able to keep me from getting into trouble." I chuckled and moved up so my head was on the pillow next to hers.

****

July 16

I was nervous about Sickie meeting my parents, maybe even more nervous than she was. She was nervous about what they would think of her, and I was nervous about what they would think of me. Their problematic son having a girlfriend who he knocked up. "Lukey, let's go." Sickie said, poking my cheek. 

"Hey, that's my face." I laughed and and pulled out of her driveway. We would both be staying at my parents' house for the weekend. I told Aaron that if we got a case, they could work on it until we were able to come out. 

"I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" Sickie worried aloud.

"Baby, calm down. They will absolutely love you. It's my brothers you need to worry about. They'll probably try to flirt with you." I chuckled and held her hand. "Don't worry, Sickie. Everyone will love you." I grinned and pulled out onto the highway. We arrived at my parents' house a few hours later. I walked over to her side of the car and opened her door. I held my hand out to her and she grabbed it.

"Jesus, fuck. He's kicking like crazy." She let out a deep breath and held her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Lukey. It's okay." She kissed my cheek and followed up the pathway to the house. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Luke, is that you?" My mom called back.

"Yeah, it's me." 

"We're all in the den, come join us." Mom said.

"I hope you brought your girlfriend, because we need to meet her before she delivers our grandbaby." Dad chuckled.

"Yeah, she's here, too." I squeezed Sickie's hand gently and led her to the den. 

"Oh, is this her?" Mom asked as we walked through the entryway to the den.

"No, Mom, that's his other girlfriend." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him." I squeezed Sickie's hand. "Mom, Dad, this is Jessica. Sickie, these are my parents: Liz and Andy. And, this is my asshole of a brother, Jack." I introduced her to them. "Where's Ben?" I asked.

"He has to work until dinnertime." Mom smiled. "I hope you like spaghetti with garlic sauce." Mom hugged Sickie gently.

"Oh, I can't have garlic. Caden hates it." Sickie blushed lightly.

"Caden?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, we decided to name the baby Caden." I smiled.

"When's the due date?" Mom asked, feeling Sickie's stomach.

"July 23rd." Sickie smiled.

"And we're just meeting you now? Luke, you need to get better about coming home." Mom huffed.

"Why would I have brought her here earlier? So you can tell her how much of a disappointment I am?" I crossed my arms. 

"You're not the one who got pregnant before marriage. If anyone's a disappointment, it would be her." Dad chuckled. "Men get it easy. We aren't the ones who get fat and ugly."

"This is exactly why I kept telling you no. I didn't want to bring her here because you would make both of us feel bad." I held Sickie's hand. 

"Well, if you want us to accept her, then we have to be honest with both of you. She's not as good as some of the other girls you've brought home." Dad rolled his eyes. "And now, she can't even eat the dinner that your mother has slaved over all day."

"She can't help that. She's pregnant, things change when you're pregnant." I argued.

"It's okay, I can still eat it. I'll just have to deal with whatever pains I get." Sickie squeezed my hand.

"No, you're not going to eat it." I sighed.

"She's going to eat it, or she can go out and eat at someone else's house. We didn't open our home to her so she can come in and tell us what to do." Dad crossed his arms.

"I'm not telling you what to do." Sickie sighed. "I'll take what you give me."

"You got yourself a submissive little whore, didn't you, Luke?" Jack laughed. 

"I'm not a whore." Sickie scoffed. 

"You're either a whore or you're retarded if you're honestly dating Luke," he laughed harder. Sickie's face twisted with hurt.

"Will you stop talking to her like that?!" I yelled. "She's a human being, not someone you can talk shit about!"

"What's going on in here?" Ben asked as he walked over to all of us.

"Luke brought his whore over for dinner." Jack smirked.

"You bring your whore of a wife all the time, what's wrong with Luke bringing his girlfriend?" Ben shrugged.

"She says she can't eat garlic when your mother spent all day making her infamous spaghetti with garlic sauce." Dad scoffed. "The whore waltzes into our house, for the first time, I might add, and refuses what we offer."

"Well, she is pregnant, you know." Ben rolled his eyes.

"She's only pregnant because that's the only way she can keep a man." Dad laughed.

"That's not true.." Sickie sighed and held her stomach. She squeezed my hand roughly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Oh, my God, she's bleeding." Ben's eyes widened as blood began to pool at Sickie's feet.

"We're going to the hospital." I ushered Sickie to the door and helped grabbed her shoes. 

"I'm coming with you." Ben said and grabbed his keys. I nodded and walked out to Ben's car with Sickie leaning into my side.

"It hurts." She whimpered. 

"I know, we're going to get you to the hospital. Everything is going to be fine." I wasn't sure if I was saying more to her or myself. I helped her into the car and got in next to her. Ben got in the driver's seat and sped out of the driveway.

"How far along is she?" Ben asked.

"Her due date is only a couple weeks away." I held Sickie's hand, rubbing it gently.

"The stress of being in that house probably made the baby think it was time to come out." Ben said, as if he had ever gone to medical school.

"You're a lawyer, not a doctor." I rolled my eyes. 

"I have a daughter, Luke. I think I know a bit about babies now." Ben pulled onto the highway and sped along to the hospital.

"We need to call my dad." Sickie winced and held her stomach.

"We can call him when we know what's going on. I want to get you to the hospital first." I kissed her head.

"Luke, it really hurts." Sickie screamed slightly and gripped my bicep.

"We're almost there, just keep squeezing Luke's arm." Ben instructed. 

"Please, drive faster." I sighed and held Sickie's hand. "This isn't exactly how I planned spending my birthday."

"Hey, your son might be born on your birthday." Ben chuckled and pulled into the parking lot. I got out quickly and helped Sickie out. She leaned her weight on me.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Sickie sighed, looking up at me.

"No, absolutely not." I picked her up carefully and carried her inside. I walked to the front desk and set her down. "Hi, we need a doctor as soon as possible. My girlfriend isn't due for another week, but she's bleeding."

"Come with me." A doctor said, coming over to us with a wheelchair. I nodded and helped Sickie into the chair. The doctor pushed the wheel chair down the hall to a room. He held her arm and helped her onto the bed. He hooked her up to the machines and checked her stomach. "Alright, I'm going to induce labor. We need to get the baby out as soon as possible."

"What? Is everything okay?" I asked, holding Sickie's hand.

"Yes, yes, don't worry. The baby just needs to get out." The doctor said as he had nurses brought in. He broke Sickie's water and propped up her legs once she was dilated. 

"You can do this, Sickie. We're gonna get our baby." I kissed her temple.

"Fucking hell, no. I can't do this. It hurts too much," Sickie cried out, squeezing my hand harshly.

"You can do it." I rubbed her hand.

"I need you to give me a big push." The doctor instructed. 

"No, I can't." Sickie cried, shaking her head.

"Jessica, you have to push." I squeezed her hand. "You can do this."

"Okay.." She sighed and gripped my hand tightly. She screamed gave a hard push. "Fuck! No! I can't!" Her breathing quickened.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me." I cupped her cheek and turned her head so she was looking at me. "You can do this. I know you can."

"It hurts.." 

"Push!" The doctor yelled and Sickie flinched.

"Come on, baby. You need to push." I encouraged her. She nodded and groaned as she pushed again.

"Alright, the head is out. Keep going!" The doctor encouraged.

"Fuck!" Sickie screamed as she squeezed my hand harder, pushing again. The room filled with the cries of our newborn. "Oh, God, I did it."

"You did it, Sickie, you did it." I grinned and hugged her. "We have a baby," I chuckled, kissing all over her face. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Luke." She whispered, her eyes fluttering closed. Her heart monitor began beeping slowly.

"BP is dropping!" One of the nurses exclaimed. There was a rush around the room, nurses grabbing different equipment and doctors pushing me out.

"What's going on? Someone tell me what's happening!" I begged. One of the nurses closed the door and I sat on the bench, putting my face in my hands. Ben jogged over to me and sat next to me. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know. They forced me out." Tears brimmed in my eyes and I wrapped my arms around Ben's torso, burying my face in his neck. "I can't lose her." I sniffed.

"You won't, don't worry. She's in safe hands here." Ben rubbed my back. I looked up when the doctor came out of the room.

"She lost a lot of blood. We'll need to give her a blood transfusion." He said, wringing his hands together.

"You can test both of us." Ben suggested. "If Luke doesn't match, and I do, I'll give her my blood." 

"Come with me, please." We followed the doctor down to the lab where he stationed us. Two nurses came and took samples from Ben and I.

"Benjamin Hemmings?" The nurse asked.

"That's me." Ben looked up at her.

"You're a match. We'll need you to stay here while we get your blood drawn." The nurse told him and he nodded. I went back outside Sickie's room and took a seat on the bench again. I rubbed my face and took a deep breath. A nurse came out shortly after I sat down. 

"Can you fill out the birth certificate, please?" She asked softly and I nodded, taking the blank document from her. I wrote 'Caden Aaron Hemmings' on the name blank and signed my name under 'Father'. I handed the form back to her and she smiled softly. "The baby has been bathed, would you like him brought out here?"

"Yes, please." I smiled up at her and she nodded. She went back into the room and came out wheeling the small bin that the baby was kept in.

"Here he is. We've given him a diaper, we weren't sure if you brought anything for him." She put the brakes on the wheels so it wouldn't roll down the hallway.

"We weren't expecting to come here, so our hospital bag is at home." I smiled. "Thank you." 

"If you need anything, let me know." She smiled and walked down the hall, disappearing into another room. I looked down at Caden as he slept in his little plastic bin. He had the hospital issued pacifier in his mouth and the little blue blanket swaddled around his small body.

"Hi, buddy." I whispered and stroked his cheek gently. "It's your daddy." A tear slipped from my eye. I grabbed my phone and dialed Aaron's number. 

"This is Aaron." He answered after the first ring.

"Hey, it's me. Luke." I bit my lip.

"I thought you and Jessie were going to New York?" He asked. I heard a clink in the background, most likely a fork on a plate.

"We are in New York. We're at the hospital actually."

"What? Is everything okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah, at least, I think so. Uh, Sickie had the baby. Something went wrong during the delivery. She lost a lot of blood, so they have to give her a blood transfusion. My brother is supplying that for her."

"Well, is she okay?" I could hear rustling on the other end. "Jack and I are coming out there."

"Okay, that's fine. Could you stop at my apartment and get the hospital bag? There's a key behind the loose brick and the bag is right by the door." I looked down at Caden.

"Yes, of course. We'll be there soon. Keep me updated, please."

"Of course. See you soon." I hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket. I carefully picked Caden up, letting his head rest on the crook of my elbow. The pacifier fell out of his mouth and onto the bench next to me. His face scrunched up as he began to fuss. "Shh, it's okay. It's right here." I picked up the pacifier and placed it back in his mouth. He made a small sound of contentment and curled up against my chest. I pressed a soft kiss to his head and rocked him gently. I looked up as a lab technician brought over a bag of blood. He walked into Sickie's room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked down at Caden. "We can't lose mommy. I love her too much."

****

I looked up as Ben came and sat next to me. "Look at how small he is." Ben grinned. "He looks just like you did."

"You don't remember what I looked like when I was born." I laughed. 

"Do too." Ben countered. 

"You were four years old when I was born." I rolled my eyes playfully. Ben smiled and looked down at Caden. 

"Can I hold him?" Ben asked, hopefully. I nodded and carefully placed Caden in his arms. "He's so light. I thought Zoe was light, but he's a feather compared to her."

"Zoe was a pretty big baby, though. And, Caden was a week early." I smiled and looked at Caden as he slept.

"Have you heard anything about Jessica yet?" Ben asked. "They wouldn't tell me why they needed so much blood."

"No, they haven't told me anything." I sighed. "I'm scared." 

"Don't be scared, she's going to be okay." I nodded and looked down the hall as Aaron and Jack came into view.

"Her dad and brother are here." I said and Ben nodded slowly. "She's got a brother named Jack, like us." 

"Easy enough to remember." Ben chuckled. "Here, you can have him back now. My arm is sore." He smiled and gently placed Caden back in my arms. I lifted Caden so his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Look! It's a baby!" Jack ran over to me.

"You've got to be quiet, Jack. The baby is sleeping. And, you have to make sure you're gentle with him." Aaron said. Jack nodded and climbed up onto the bench next to me.

"Jack, this is my brother, Ben. Ben, this is Sickie's brother, Jack, and her father, Aaron." I introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Ben smiled and shook Aaron's hand. I looked at the door to Sickie's room as the doctor came out. 

"Transfusion was successful, she's weak but awake." The doctor smiled and it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "She wouldn't have made it without the blood, so you're lucky your brother was here."

"Can we see her?" I asked, placing Caden in his bin.

"Yes, but don't overwhelm her." The doctor said as he walked down the hall. I unlocked the brakes on the bin and gently wheeled Caden into the room. I took a seat next to Sickie's bed with Caden in front of me.

"Hey, Sickie." I whispered and held her hand gently.

"Lukey.." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I thought I was going to die." 

"You know I'd never let that happen." I kissed her hand gently. "Your dad and Jack are here." She sat up slowly and looked at them.

"Hi, guys." She smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Aaron asked, kissing her head.

"I'm fine, Dad. Really." She smiled and looked over at Ben.

"You saved my life, you know." 

"Oh, it was nothing. I'd do it again, if I had to." He smiled. Sickie turned to me again.

"I want Ben to be the godfather." She whispered. I grinned and nodded, looking at Ben.

"Ben, would you like to be Caden's godfather?" I asked and he grinned.

"I would be honored." He chuckled.

"Speaking of Caden. Where is he? I need to hold him." Sickie looked at me then at the bin. "Give me the baby, Luke." I carefully picked Caden up and set him gently in Sickie's arms. "Oh, my God, look at him." Her eyes lit up. 

"He's perfect, like his mother." I grinned and kissed her temple softly.


	13. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never had a baby so I had to do a lil research so I hope this is realistic enough. Thanks for reading!

I didn't have to stay in the hospital as long as I had thought. After my little issue with the blood, I thought I'd have to stay for a while. It was only four days after the birth that I was released. "Do you have everything?" Luke asked as he strapped Caden into his carseat.

"Yeah, I've got everything. Do you?" I grabbed my purse and looked at him.

"Yup, I've got it. Are you ready to take our little nugget home?" Luke grinned and kissed my cheek. I laughed and looked down at Caden as he slept in the carrier.

"Don't let him know that you call him a nugget." I unplugged my phone and the charger, stuffing them both in my purse. "Did Ben drop off your car yet?"

"Yeah, he dropped it off this morning." Luke smiled. "Let's go." I smiled and followed Luke out to the car. He hooked up the carseat and I climbed into the car next to Caden. "Now I'll be lonely without you up here next to me." Luke pouted as he slid into the driver's seat. 

"Awe, baby, I'll be back up with you soon. We just have to make sure Caden does okay back here alone." I smiled and adjusted Caden's blanket.

"Of course, our little nugget is always first priority." Luke grinned and pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you want to stop at the BAU on our way home? It's right on the way."

 "Yeah, I'm sure everyone would want to see Caden, too." Caden's eyes fluttered slightly and he rubbed them with his tiny fists. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Hi, there." I giggled and rubbed his cheek gently. I squeaked a little as his hand wrapped around the hair that fell from behind my ear. "Don't pull my hair." I pried his fingers away from my hair.

"He's got a strong grip. He was holding my pinky this morning and I could't get him to let go." Luke chuckled as he drove. I giggled and kissed Caden's hand. 

"We've got a strong, little one." I smiled and rubbed his cheek. 

***

I got out of the car as Luke parked at the BAU. I unhooked the carseat and pulled it out. Caden made soft noises and pushed his thumb into his mouth. "You ready to see Grandpa again?" I smiled and walked to the door. Luke jogged in front of me and opened the door for me. "Thank you, Lukey." I giggled and walked inside. 

"You're welcome." Luke grinned and followed me to the conference room where everyone was gathered. 

"Hey, would you look who it is." Morgan chuckled and spun around in his chair.

"Oh, my God, a baby." Garcia squealed. 

"You should be at home resting, Jess. Especially after what happened." Dad crossed his arms.

"What happened?" Reid asked, looking at Luke and I.

"I lost a lot of blood during the birth and I needed a blood transfusion."

"Scariest two hours of my life." Luke squeezed my hand.

"I need to hold him." Garcia came over to Luke and I. Luke carefully took Caden out of the carrier and handed him to Garcia. 

"Be careful. You've got my entire world in your arms." Luke grinned. I elbowed him gently in the stomach. "Sorry, half of my world." He smiled and pressed his lips to my hair. 

"Who are the godparents?" Reid asked.

"Luke's brother, Ben, is the godfather because he gave me his blood for the transfusion." I smiled. "We haven't really asked the person we were thinking of for the godmother."

"Now would be a good time," Luke encouraged me.

"JJ, would you like to be the godmother?" I smiled.

"I'd love to be. But, I just have to ask, why me?" She stood up and walked over to me.

"You were always the one I called when I had questions or needed advice, and you were the one that talked to me that day in the bathroom." She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm always going to be here when you need a surrogate mom." I smiled sadly and hugged her back, thanking her quietly.

"Did Caden sleep alright at the hospital, or was he up a lot?" Dad asked, breaking the silence.

"He would only sleep when Luke was holding him or singing to him." 

"I fell asleep in my chair with him, but Sickie woke me up because she was scared I was going to drop him in my sleep." Luke chuckled. I smiled and linked my arm with his. 

"I don't want you to drop him. He's too fragile." I kissed his cheek. 

"Have you thought much about marriage?" Rossi asked.

"I'm 19 years old, Rossi. I don't want to be married this young." I rubbed Luke's arm gently.

"I'll marry her as soon as she lets me." Luke grinned and looked down at me.

"Someday, I'll let you." I giggled. 

"You should plan to get married before Caden is old enough to ask questions." Dad suggested. I looked at Caden where he lay in Garcia's arms. 

"We'll get married when I'm 22. Caden will be three and he can be the ring barer and it'll be adorable." I smiled.

"So, when are you two coming back to work?" Reid asked softly.

"Luke's coming back in August and I'm not coming back until October." Reid pouted. 

"But, you're my partner. Who's gonna laugh at my jokes?" I giggled and helped Garcia get Caden back in the carrier. 

"I'll laugh even more than usual when I come back, I promise." 

****

October 11

I walked into the conference room with Luke, my first day back at work. "Look who's back!" Morgan grinned. "There's no way you had a baby three months ago. You're just as tiny as you were before you got pregnant."

"She's been working out like crazy. I came home the other day and she was doing this weird wall squat thing. She made me try it and it hurt like hell." Luke laughed, squeezing my hand.

"It's not fair. She has a baby and looks incredible, I don't get pregnant as a teenager and I look like I had one too many McDonald's hamburgers." Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Katelyn. It's not Jessie's fault you don't exercise or eat healthy." Calum shrugged and I silently thanked him.

"Anyways, how does it feel to be away from the baby?" JJ asked as I sat down. 

"I miss him. I feel so empty without him." I pouted and she giggled.

"I felt like that with Henry. I spent every minute with him during maternity leave and then I was away for days at a time. Did you store enough milk for him?" She asked.

"I hope so. I have the fridge full of milk."

"Okay, how about you don't talk about your baby stuff here." Ashton shuddered. I laughed and nodded.

"Sorry, Ash." I blew him a kiss. I pulled my phone out of my purse as it vibrated. I looked at the message and frowned.

**To: Jess-Jess**

_**I hear you and your little boyfriend welcomed a baby. Just remember this: you may think he loves you, but no one will ever love you the way I do.** _

"What is it?" Dad asked. I sighed and handed him my phone. "James?"

"Who's James?" Luke asked, looking at me intensely.

"My ex-boyfriend. We dated all four years of high school." I looked at my hands. "He was abusive, like, really abusive. He used to threaten to kill me if I stood him up, he never let me see my friends, he always told me that I was lucky he loved me because no one else ever would."

"And, he raped her." Dad added, and I glared at him.

"Sickie, are you serious?" Luke asked, looking at me.

"Yes, he did it. That's when I ended things. He wasn't happy with that at all and he swore he would get back at me for it."

"What did the message say?" Rossi asked. 

"He said 'I hear you and your little boyfriend welcomed a baby. Just remember this: you may think he loves you, but no one will ever love you the way I do.'" Dad read off my phone. 

"Where would he have heard it, though? We haven't taken any pictures of him yet." Luke frowned. 

"Luke, take Jess home. Stay with her and Caden until we can track down James and make sure he isn't going to bring harm to any of you." Dad instructed and Luke nodded. "Jess, call me or text me when you get home so I know you're safe."

"Of course, Dad." I hugged him.

"I'll keep you updated." I nodded and stood up. Luke wrapped his arm around my waist and ushered me out to the car.

"Luke, what if he hurts you?" I whispered as I leaned against the car.

"Sickie, he won't hurt me. The only way he can hurt me, is if he hurts you. And, I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you." Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'm going to protect you, always." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you, Luke. Forever and always." 

"I love you, too. Now, get in the car." I smiled and climbed into the passenger's seat. Luke got in the driver's seat and started driving home. When we arrived home, I walked inside and texted Aunt Jessica telling her she could bring Caden home. I walked down the small hallway to Luke and I's room. I turned the light on and screamed as I saw James sitting on the small chair in the corner.

"Hello, Jessie." He smirked. He stood up and crossed the room to me. He gripped my jaw in his hand and pinned me against the wall. "I was disappointed to see that your baby wasn't here." 

"Let go of her." Luke demanded as he walked into our room.

"And, if I don't?" James smirked, twirling my hair around his finger. Luke pulled out his gun and aimed it at James. I screamed as James gripped Luke's wrist and knocked the gun from his hands. I grabbed my phone and called Dad.

"Jess, did you make it home?"

"Dad, James is here. Call Aunt Jessica and tell her to keep Caden with her. Send he-" James shoved me into the wall and I dropped my phone.

"You thought you could call Daddy and he'd drop everything and come save you?" James wrapped his hand around my throat and I whimpered softly.

"L-Luke.." I gasped out. Luke got up off the ground and grabbed James' collar, pulling him off of me. I fell to the floor and coughed into my arm. "Please, James. Don't hurt him." I begged. 

"Oh, baby, he won't feel a thing." James chuckled and hit Luke in the head with the butt of Luke's gun. Luke fell to the ground, unconscious. I screamed as James picked me up and set me on the bed. "You won't feel it either." He held a cloth against my mouth and nose and I struggled, trying to push him away. My muscles gave out and my eyes fluttered shut.

***

I woke up feeling hot, like my clothes were smelted to my body. I tried to bring my hands to my shirt, but they were tied to the radiator behind me. That explained the sweaty feeling. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Luke. I wanted to yell out to him, but there was duct tape over my mouth. Luke was tied to a chair, blood had dripped down his cheek, but it was dry now. His eyes were still closed and I figured he hadn't woken up yet. At least, I was hoping that was it. I didn't want to think about Luke being dead. I tilted my head and tried looking behind myself to see the ropes. Luke groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Sickie.." He whispered. 

"What the hell kind of nickname is that? See, Jess, he calls you a sickie because he doesn't love you." James laughed.

"I do love her! I love her more than you ever could!" Luke argued. James' fist connected with Luke's jaw and I screamed against the tape. I licked around the tape, loosening the stickiness. The tape fell to the floor.

"Don't hurt him!" I pleaded.

"Baby, if I wanted to hurt him, I wouldn't do it by punching him." James chuckled, walking over to me. "You look warm, baby. Maybe you should take off these clothes." I tried kicking him as he gripped my hips. "Hold still." He growled and pulled my leggings down my legs.

"What are you doing? James, stop!" I begged, squirming underneath him. "Please, don't do this." I whimpered as he ripped my shirt. He pulled it off and threw it aside.

"Look how big your tits have gotten." James laughed, cupping my breasts.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Luke yelled, tugging at the ropes around his wrists. 

"You see, Jess. If I want to hurt your boy-toy, I have to hurt you." James cupped my cheek, rubbing gently.

"Please, James, don't hurt her." Luke begged. "Please, kill me. Let Sickie live, she needs to be here for Caden." 

"Your poor little baby. What's he going to do without his mommy and daddy? He's going to be an orphan so early in life." James smirked.

"No, please!" Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Caden needs us, please don't do this." 

"I can't believe you named him Caden. That's such a stupid name." James' palm connected with my cheek and I screamed slightly. "If you had stayed with me, we would have named our son something more manly."

"Get your hands off of her!" Luke yelled. "Don't touch her, you asshole!" James rolled his eyes and untied me. 

"Sit tight, babe." James smirked and walked over to Luke. "You know what's going to happen now? You're going to kill her yourself." James grinned and untied Luke. James left the room and locked the door behind him. "There's a knife in the box in the corner!" James yelled from the other side of the door.

"Luke.." I ran over to him. 

"Sickie." Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I sobbed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Shh, baby, you'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you." I held onto Luke tightly.

"Luke, you have to do it.." I whispered.

"Jessica, no. I'm not killing you." Luke scoffed at the idea. "I'm never going to hurt you."

"Let's wait until it gets dark out. When James goes to bed, we'll break out." I whispered and Luke nodded, kissing my forehead softly.

****

By nightfall, I was beginning to shiver with how cold I was without my clothes. October was no time to be near naked during nighttime. James must have shut off the radiator.I shivered again, rubbing my hands along my arms. "Shit, baby, are you cold?" Luke wrapped his arms around me as we sat next to the radiator, hoping for some heat.

"I'm fucking freezing, Luke. I'm here in my bra and underwear while you're in jeans and a sweatshirt." I rolled my eyes. Luke pulled his sweatshirt off and handed it to me. 

"You'll need it when we get out of here." I slipped the sweatshirt over my head and snuggled closer to Luke. "We need to get the knife." I nodded and crawled over to the box in the corner of the room and pulled out the knife. I went to the door and used the tip of the blade like a screwdriver to get the doorknob off. Luke kicked the door and it flew open. I held Luke's hand as we ran down the hallway. "Are you sure he's asleep?"

"No." I squeezed Luke's hand and ran faster. I let go of Luke's hand as rounded the corner. "Is this the right way?"

"How should I know? Let's just follow it and see where it leads us." Luke suggested and I nodded. We started running again. I screamed as the floor opened up beneath me and I fell onto a metal slide. I slid down and landed on a hard mattress at the bottom. "Sickie!" Luke yelled down to me. 

"Luke, I'm fine. Just, hold your hands out so I can grab them." I sighed and started climbing up the slide. The floor closed in on itself preventing me from climbing up farther.

"Fuck, Sickie, how do we get you out now?" Luke asked frantically.

"Check for a button or something on the floor." I looked around the room beneath the floor. I screamed as James came into the room.

"I knew it'd be you who fell. You always were danger prone." James laughed and grabbed my ankles, pulling me down.

"Luke! Get help!" I screamed and kicked my legs.


	14. Luke

"Sickie, I'm not leaving you!" I yelled at the floor.

"Go find my dad! He can help us!" She yelled back. I could tell she was struggling against James. I sighed heavily and ran down the hallway. I kept running until I came to a door. Just my luck, it was locked. I kicked it as hard as I could, but it didn't budge. I slammed my entire body weight against the door and it burst open. 

"Thank fuck." I sighed in relief and ran outside. I ran out to the main road and flagged down the first car I saw. "Please, you have to help me. Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." The woman smiled at me and handed me her phone. I dialed Aaron's number and waited for him to pick up.

"This is Aaron Hotchner."

"Aaron, it's Luke. He still has Sickie." I said quickly.

"Okay, slow down. Where are you?" Aaron asked. 

"I-I don't know." I looked at the woman. "What road is this?"

"It's highway 109." She answered.

"Aaron, I'm on highway 109. Please hurry, we need to save her."

"Stay where you are, we're on our way." Aaron hung up and I handed the phone back to the woman.

"Thank you so much."

"Are you alright? Do you need a ride somewhere?" She asked, worried. 

"No, thank you. The FBI is going to meet me here." I rubbed my arms with my hands.

"The FBI? What's going on?" The woman asked.

"My girlfriend was kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend and I escaped but he still has her. Her father is part of the FBI and so are both of us." I explained. "And, that's just the summed up version."

"That's crazy. Do you want me to stay here and wait with you until they get here?" She asked and I nodded. 

"Thank you." She got out of her car and came over to me. 

"Should we call an ambulance? You're bleeding."

"No, I'm fine. It's just dried blood." I touched the side of my head where the blood was. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but she never got to say it. A bullet shot through the air and sliced right through her neck. "No!" I yelled, dropping to the ground with the woman. I held her, trying to keep her from losing too much blood. But, it was too late.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." James sing-songed. I looked around, waiting for the others to show up. I groaned as James tackled me to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I punched his jaw. "What did you do with Sickie?!" 

"Don't act so worried, you know I'd never hurt her." I rolled my eyes and kicked him off of me. 

"You sick bastard!" James punched my cheek and I groaned. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at my head.

"You shouldn't have called me that, Lukey." He gripped my collar and dragged me through the woods, back to his house. He brought me into the living room where he had Sickie tied to the legs of the couch.

"Luke.. You're okay." Sickie sniffled. 

"I'm right here, baby. Don't worry." I smiled sadly at her. James brought the gun up to my head again.

"Anything you want to say to her before you die?" James smirked, forcing me to sit down in front of her. I reached my hand out to her, but James smacked it away. "Words, not touching."

"Sickie, I love you so fucking much." Tears pricked my eyes as I looked at her. "You're everything to me, baby girl. Promise me you'll tell Caden how much I love him."

"You can tell him yourself, I'm not losing you today or ever." Tears streamed down Sickie's cheeks and I could feel my own tears begin to fall. James cocked his gun.

"Think again, Jess-Jess." He smirked. 

"You know I hate that nickname." Sickie kicked James in the ribs. There was a loud pop, followed by a piercing pain ripping through my shoulder. "Luke!" Sickie screamed. I groaned and fell into my stomach. I could feel blood seeping through my shirt. 

"Look what you made me do!" James yelled, slapping Sickie across the face with the back of his hand.

"Step away from her and drop your weapon!" Emily yelled as she burst into the room with Spencer, Ashton, and Calum. There was another loud pop and Sickie screamed.

"Emily!" Sickie cried out. I turned my head and squinted at the scene in front of me. Emily was laying on the ground, blood pouring from her neck.

"Who's next?" James laughed and aimed his gun at Ashton. "Will it be you?"

"Nope. It'll be you." Calum sneered and pulled the trigger of his own gun, the bullet shooting straight through James' forehead. Spencer ran over to Sickie and untied her before helping her up.

"Emily.." Sickie ran over to Emily's unmoving body. She sunk to her knees and felt Emilys neck for a pulse. "She's gone.." Her voice cracked as she trailed off. Spencer brought his mic up to his mouth.

"Hotch, we found them. Main building, living room." Spencer spoke clearly. He jogged over to me and helped me up. Aaron, Rossi, and Derek ran into the room. Sickie looked up at them.

"Emily's dead." She cried, holding Emily's hand.

"We need a medic." Aaron demanded into her mic. The paramedics showed up shortly after. They brought over a body bag and gently placed Emily inside. I groaned as they lifted me onto a stretcher.

"No, I'm fine." I lied.

"Luke, you got shot in the shoulder, you're not fine." Derek said as he helped me lay down. I looked over as they loaded Emily's body into the ambulance. 

"She's not really gone, is she?" I looked up at him.

"I wish she wasn't." Derek shook his head sadly. "I'll tell Jess that you're ready to go to the hospital." A tear rolled down my cheek as they closed the ambulance doors behind Emily. Sickie ran over to me and hugged me tight. I winced and hugged her back as best I could.

"She's gone and I almost lost you, too." She sobbed against my shoulder.

"It should've been me.." I whispered and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall freely. The paramedics lifted my stretcher into the ambulance. Sickie climbed in after me and held my hand. 

"Don't say that, Luke. It shouldn't have been either of you." I reached up and wiped her eyes. 

"Emily wouldn't want us to mourn her death. She'd want us to celebrate the life she lived." I knew I wasn't even listening to myself.

"She died protecting us." Sickie cried. She laid her head down on my stomach and sobbed. I used my good hand to run my fingers through her hair. "Sickie, she loved you. So much." I sniffed and gently tucked her hair back. 

"It's been a year and a few days since my mom died and now I lost Emily, too." Sickie sobbed. "Who am I going to lose next? You?" 

"No, baby. You'll never lose me. I'll always be here for you." I whispered, moving my hand to her cheek. She looked up at me and let more tears fall. "I love you, Jessica."

"Always?" 

"Always and forever."

***

October 13

I held Sickie's hand as we walked into the church. There weren't very many people there yet, and the service was set to start in less than five minutes. "I can't believe we have to do this." Sickie sniffled. She held Caden up against her shoulder as we sat down next to the team. Spencer and Penelope were both already crying. Derek looked ready to let some tears fall, but he was trying to stay strong. Rossi was looking down at his shoes sadly.

"Friends and loved ones, we gather today to celebrate the life of Emily Prentiss." The preacher began. "There are many times in life when we make choices. Emily made a choice on October 11th that was fatal. She chose to defend and protect the ones she loves." Sickie shook her head and let more tears fall. "We will hear a few words from family and friends now." Morgan was the first to go up.

"Emily was not only my partner, she was my best friend. Most people think we didn't see each other outside of work, but that's not true. Emily and I used to go out on the weekends and look at houses. We never had any intention of buying them, we just wanted to see what kinds of things we could do in our own homes. She wasn't afraid to bring her personality everywhere she went." He paused and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Emily Prentiss is a woman that all young girls should look up to. Emily was the kind of person who could give you the best advice, even if she had never been in your situation. She only tried to understand others, never undermine them." He wiped his eyes as he came back and sat down. Sickie gently handed Caden to me as she walked up to the podium.

"A year ago, I was standing at this same podium in this same church talking about my mother. And, now I stand here talking about the other most important woman in my life." Sickie wiped her eyes. "Emily was like a big sister to me. I was 15 when I first met Emily. I had gotten suspended for the rest of the day from school. I punched a boy in the face because he called me a slut. When Emily heard the story, she applauded me. She was the one who taught me what it's like to have friends that care. She taught me how to properly shop until I drop." The few people in the crowd laughed, including myself. "She taught me to love who I was because I'm the only one who can be me. She taught me how to embrace my past instead of being scared of it. She taught me to look at the future with open eyes and I can only hope she's looking down on me now. I like to think she's there keeping my mom company now as she watches over me." A tear slipped from my eye as Sickie finished. Everyone clapped and she came and sat back down. 

"You did great, love." I whispered and kissed her temple. I handed her Caden and she leaned back, letting him rest his head on her shoulder again. 

"I can't believe she's gone.." She sighed and rubbed Caden's back. Caden whined softly and squirmed in her arms. He fussed softly and gripped Sickie's hair. "Fuck, stop that." She winced and tried to pry his fingers from her hair. I sighed and took Caden, pulling his fingers out of Sickie's hair. He began to cry louder and I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I grabbed the diaper bag and walked down the hallway of the church toward the restrooms. I looked down at Caden. "Why are you fussing, buddy?" I ricked him gently. I laid him on the changing table in the bathroom. He screamed as soon as I laid him down. "Hey, hey, hey, shh." I kissed his forehead. He continued to scream and cry. I shook my head and changed his diaper. "I wish you could talk so I would know what the fuck is wrong." I huffed and picked him up. I held him up against my shoulder and he pressed his face into my neck. "You're okay, daddy's got you." I whispered and rubbed his back. I sat in the hallway with him until I could get him to calm down. "You know what always helps Mommy when she's fussy? A story. Do you want to hear a story?" I rubbed Caden's cheek. "Here's a story:

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young woman. She was only 18 at this time. She was tall, she had blonde hair just like her mom's, she had gorgeous blue eyes. They were deep. Deep as the Marina's Trench." I chuckled to myself. "She was the most beautiful woman that would ever grace the earth. I met this woman. I met her on July 13 of last year. She didn't like me at first, but she warmed up to me. We became really good friends. She even let me make a baby with her." I looked down at Caden. "That baby is you. And, that woman is your mother." I laughed softly as Caden fell asleep. "You're bored with that story already? You're asleep now, so let's get you back to Mommy. My shoulder is killing me." I stood up carefully and walked back to the service. I sat down next to Sickie again.

"Is he okay?" She whispered and took him.

"Yeah, he just needed to be changed." I whispered and rubbed my shoulder, wincing slightly.

"Is your shoulder acting up?" Sickie handed Caden to JJ and she turned to me. She felt around my shoulder and I moved away from her.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't touch it," I hissed. Sickie stood up and I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Come with me." She shrugged and walked down the aisle. I got up and followed her out the doors to the hallway.

"Sickie, where are we going?" I asked, jogging to catch up with her. 

"I'm going to replace the bandage on your shoulder." She pulled me into the bathroom and unbottoned my shirt.

"I'd much rather have you unbutton my shirt for other reasons." I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She gasped softly and placed her hands on my chest.

"Luke, we shouldn't." Sickie looked up at me and rubbed my bare chest.

"Baby, it's been 3 months since you had Caden and it's been more than a year since we last had sex. My hand isn't as good as you." I rubbed her hips gently.

"Do you have a funeral kink, or something?" Sickie rolled her eyes playfully and pushed my shirt off my shoulder. "Or a bathroom kink?"

"No, it's just unfortunate that every time we're able to do it is after a funeral and in a bathroom." I chuckled and looked at my shoulder as Sickie removed the bandage. The stitches were still intact.

"Maybe my dad can take Caden for the night and you and I can spend a little time together." Sickie giggled and pulled the package of gauze from the diaper bag. She taped them around my wound nicely. "There you go, Lukey. You're as good as new."

"I need a kiss before I can be as good as new." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're such a dork." She giggled and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled and moved my lips against hers. "Okay, now put your shirt back on so we can go." I grinned and slipped my shirt on, buttoning it.

***

Aaron couldn't take Caden but Penelope was more than happy to watch him. Sickie and I were more than happy to let her. "He sometimes gets fussy at night and it's usually because he dropped his pacifier. You can clip it to his blanket, but he usually pulls it off." Sickie set the diaper bag down on Penelope's couch. "He might not fall asleep without music, so I put a CD in the diaper bag."

"We'll have fun tonight, don't you worry. Morgan is gonna come over and we're gonna watch movies." Penelope smiled brightly.

"If you need anything, just call us." I reminded her.

"Nope. I'm not calling you two tonight. You need your mommy-daddy time. I'll call Hotch or JJ if I have questions." Penelope giggled and took the carrier from Sickie. "You two have fun." She ushered us out the door and shut it behind us.

"She must be as eager for us to finally have sex again as I am." I chuckled and held Sickie's hand as we walked down to the car. I gently pinned her against the passenger door. "I almost can't wait." I pressed my lips to hers and gently moved them against her.

"Luke.." She moaned softly against my lips. I smirked and brought my lips to her neck. "Lukey, let's go home. We can do this at home." Her breathing sped up and I pulled away. I opened her door for her and helped her in. I jogged over to the driver's side and got in. I drove us home. 

"Go inside and get naked, I have to put the car in the garage." I kissed her cheek and parked by the front entrance so she could get inside. She giggled and got out, jogging inside. I drove into the garage and found a spot near the elevator. I locked the car as I jogged to the elevator. Plastered on the doors was a bright yellow sign. 'Out Of Order'. I groaned and jogged to the stairs. I took them two steps at a time and finally made it to our floor. I pushed our door open and closed it behind me, locking it. "I hope you're naked." I chuckled. I walked down the hallway to our bedroom and I walked in. Sickie was sitting on the bed in her bra and thong, her face in her hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" I knelt in front of her.

"My body is so ugly now. I've got all these stretchmarks and I still have some of the baby weight that I haven't lost yet." Sickie sniffled. I sighed and held her hands. 

"Baby, your body is not ugly. You are more beautiful to me now than you were our first time." I kissed her hands gently. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Do you mean it, Luke?" Sickie asked, softly. She looked down at me and I nodded.

"Yes, baby girl, I mean it. I mean it now and I'll mean it forever." I cupped her cheek gently and pressed my lips to hers. She pulled me up by my collar and I winced slightly as I held myself up above her. 

"I'm gonna be on top, this is hurting your shoulder." Sickie pushed me to my back.

"Baby, I'll be fine." I tried to move back on top of her, but she pinned my arms down. She threw one leg over my waist so she was straddling me. I moved my hands to her hips and squeezed. 

"It's my turn to make you feel good, Lukey." Sickie smirked and unbuttoned my shirt. 

"God, you've got me hard just thinking about you being on top." I bit my lip and threw my shirt to the floor. I trailed my fingers up her spine and unclasped her bra. Sickie ground her hips down against mine and I groaned. "Baby, get to it." I threw her bra to the floor next to my shirt. She giggled and pulled my pants and boxers down.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was making you hard." Sickie giggled. I moaned softly as she licked my tip. "Been wanting to do this for so long." Sickie smirked and sucked on my tip gently. I moaned louder as she pushed her head down on my cock.

"Jesus, shit, baby girl." I gripped her hair. I guided her head down farther and I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat. She gagged slightly and looked up at her. Her eyes were glossy but somehow brighter than usual. "Fucking hell, you're amazing." I moaned and held her hair as she bobbed her head quickly. "Oh, God, fuck." I moaned louder. Her mouth felt so good around me. I groaned and held her head down as I released down her throat. She pulled her mouth and swallowed, giggling softly.

"I'm gonna have a sore throat tomorrow." She smiled and moved up to straddle me again.

"We're gonna be doing that a lot more now that I know you can deep throat." I grabbed her hips. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do." Sickie giggled and kissed me softly. I ripped her thong and threw it aside.

"Hey, that was expensive." She giggled and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You have plenty of them," I rolled my eyes playfully. Sickie tugged my hair and laughed.

"Do you have condoms in the drawer?"

"Yeah, they're on the top." Sickie nodded and reached into the drawer, pulling one out. She ripped the foil and rolled it down on me. 

"Are you ready?" Sickie giggled and lifted her hips slightly.

"Yes, yes. I'm more than ready. Please, baby." I groaned as she sunk down. "Fuck, that feels so good." I gripped her hips.

"Shit, it's been so long." Sickie moaned and bounced slowly. "I missed this so much." I moaned softly and thrusted up. 

"Bounce, baby."  I rubbed her hips and she started bouncing faster. I groaned and brought my fingers to her clit. 

"Shit, Luke." Sickie moaned as I rubbed her clit. "Faster." She gasped out and I smirked.

"Oh, you like how that feels?" 

"Yes, Luke, fuck. I love it." I grinned and rubbed her clit in fast circles. She moaned louder and bounced faster. I groaned and spanked her ass with my other hand. She squeaked slightly and moaned.

"So, she likes to be spanked? That's wonderful to know." I smirked and spanked her harder. She moaned louder and leaned forward, placing her hands on my chest. 

"I love having your hands on me." Sickie moaned as she bounced faster. I groaned and squeezed her ass. 

"I love having my hands on you." I rubbed her clit faster.

"I-I'm so close, Luke. Don't stop." Sickie moaned loudly.

"Come on, baby girl. Come for me." I moaned and rubbed fast circles. She moaned loud and her thighs shook as she hit her climax. I continued rubbing her clit to help her through the high.

"Luke, fuck. Oh, my God, fuck.." Sickie moaned. I pulled her hips down and groaned as I hit my own climax. She lifted herself off of me and laid next to me. I pulled the condom off and tied a knot before throwing it away.

"I love you." I grinned.

"Let's get married." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of these characters are no longer in the show, but this is fictional and they were my faves. I also know that Haley and Aaron only had Jack but, again, this is fictional.


End file.
